Turning page
by Hoosa
Summary: Après le combat contre Aizen et son Espada, le calme est revenu sur la Soul Society. Les choses semblent être rentrées dans l'ordre, toutefois, certains non-dits demeurent... Shinji, redevenu capitaine de la 5ème division tente de taire ses sentiments envers Kisuke, ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1 Discussions nocturnes

Coucou à tous/ toutes! ^^

Voici ma 1ère fanfic, consacrée au couple Shinji H. x Kisuke. U ^-^

Je rappelle bien entendu que les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ^^

Bonne lecture .

* * *

**Turning page.**

**Chapitre 1 : Discussions nocturnes.**

* * *

Assis sur le toit du bâtiment principal de la 5ème division, Shinji observait le ciel étoilé du Seireitei, l'esprit perdu entre nostalgie, incertitude et désespoir. Suite au combat titanesque de l'alliance Soul Society/Vizards/humains et même certains Arrancars contre Aizen Sosuke, les choses avaient retrouvé un semblant de normalité. D'une certaine façon, il était possible de dire qu'elles étaient « rentrées dans l'ordre », bien que cette expression soit un peu trop simpliste et optimiste à son goût.

Pour faire un rapide bilan, l'Espada était anéantie, Aizen vaincu et scellé, la réelle ville de Karakura était retournée sur terre, la réplique qui leur avait servi de champ de bataille supprimée. Les nombreux blessés avaient finalement récupéré après de longues semaines de soins distribués par la 4e division et l'aide précieuse d'Inoue Orihime. Ichigo Kurosaki et ses amis humains coulaient à nouveau des jours paisibles et jouissaient d'un repos (extrêmement) bien mérité.

Côté Vizards, la fin de la guerre avait signé le début d'un nouveau cycle. Sur demande du capitaine-commandant et afin de combler le vide laissé par les trois capitaines passés dans le camp ennemi, Kensei était redevenu le capitaine de la 9ème division, Rose celui de la 3ème et lui avait récupéré la 5ème division.

A la question « que ressentait-il à être à nouveau titulaire de son poste ? », Shinji ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Pour le moment, il était simplement soulagé que les shinigamis de la 5ème aient un nouveau référent, quelqu'un qui puisse les aider à surmonter la trahison de leur précédent capitaine. Il avait donc décidé de faire de son mieux pour redonner de la brillance au blason de la 5ème division, même s'il se demandait souvent si sa place était bien ici… Après tout, c'était lorsqu'elle était sous ses ordres que cette division avait vu naître et évoluer le plus grand et dangereux traître de l'histoire de la Soul Society : son ancien lieutenant, son pire ennemi… et bien qu'il préférait effacer cela de sa mémoire… son ancien amant.

Un homme qui avait été capable de sentir le danger que représentait Aizen, mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter le pire était-il le choix le plus judicieux pour commander à nouveau au sein du Seireitei ? Depuis qu'il avait repris ses quartiers à la Soul Society, cette question lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête, comme un refrain étouffé mais bien présent, empoisonnant tout doucement son esprit, au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de la faire taire.

De plus, cette incertitude le menait à repenser à Aizen, ce qui lui intoxiquait encore plus le cerveau tant il était insupportable pour lui de se remémorer la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec ce monstre un siècle auparavant. Cherchant à chasser ce détail pathétique de sa mémoire, Shinji secoua la tête avec vigueur, tandis que la brise se levait tout doucement aux alentours.

- Eh bien ! Je me disais bien que je n'étais pas le seul auquel le sommeil avait posé un lapin ce soir… Lança alors une voix claire derrière lui.

Reconnaissant immédiatement celle-ci, Shinji ne se retourna pas, laissant juste s'échapper un seul et énorme soupir. Avec sa légendaire délicatesse, Rose prit place à ses côtés, lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, lui communiquant son soutien. Devinant qu'il ne tarderait pas à être questionné sur la raison de ses insomnies à répétition depuis leur retour au Seireitei, Shinji grogna légèrement, ce qui ressemblait presque à un soupir de résignation.

- Besoin d'en parler ? demanda le capitaine de la 3ème, après avoir laissé quelques secondes de silence, le regard tourné vers la voûte céleste.

- De ? Interrogea Shinji, préférant jouer les ignorants.

Rose étouffa un petit rire. Vraiment, même après plus d'un siècle, Shinji restait toujours le même. C'était la croix et la bannière pour lui faire cracher ce qui n'allait pas dans son corps, sa tête ou pire… son cœur. Ses humeurs étaient relativement simples à déchiffrer pour qui le connaissait suffisamment bien, mais en ce qui était de lui faire avouer la raison profonde de celles-ci, il y avait un monde… voire même une galaxie entière.

Or, il aurait mis sa main, voire même son bras ou tout son corps à couper que ce qui maintenait son collègue et ami éveillé était qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour une question de cœur. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus difficile de deviner l'identité de celui qui perturbait autant Shinji : la réponse était connue de tous les Vizards et de plusieurs membres de la Soul Society depuis plus de 100 ans…

- Tu lui as parlé avant de retourner à la Soul Society ? Demanda Rose, préférant jouer cartes sur table directement.

- J'ai salué toutes les personnes nécessaires avant de partir, tout comme Kensei et toi… J'vais me coucher. A demain.

Aussitôt cela dit, Shinji se leva et tourna les talons, prêt à repartir vers ses appartements privés. Il était conscient d'avoir été assez sec avec son ami, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rose mette les pieds dans le plat dès son arrivée. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde à discutailler de çà avec une personne aussi perspicace et observatrice que ce dernier. C'était bien trop dangereux pour sa faible résistance aux sentiments intenses et destructeurs qui s'entrechoquaient en lui depuis près d'un siècle, et que le « retour à la paix » avait rendus encore plus puissants et incontrôlables. S'il voulait garder la tête froide sans risquer de déraper, il devait fermer ses oreilles, sa tête, son corps, son cœur, toute sa personne aux voix qui tenteraient de le convaincre que décrocher la lune n'avait rien d'impossible.

- Shinji… Tu vas surtout aller te triturer les méninges dans ton lit plutôt que sur ce toit… Ca ne va pas t'avancer de beaucoup. Lança alors Rose, son ton franc et légèrement inquiet le sortant de son chaos mental.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu racontes Rose ? J'vais m'écouter un disque et j'finirais bien par m'endormir… C'est rien qu'une foutue insomnie. T'en fais pas.

- …Et rêver de son visage, de sa voix, des caresses que tu désires tant lui donner et recevoir de sa part, du couple que tu as tellement envie de former avec lui…

Le cœur de Shinji rata un battement. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse transparaître le moindre signe de doute.

- J'vois pas où tu vas tirer ça. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix la plus sereine possible, bien que sa gorge se serrait peu à peu. J'ai passé l'âge de dépérir d'amour pour quelqu'un. Va plutôt te coucher. Si tu restes ici avec le vent qui se pointe, tu vas encore choper un rhume. Bye !

Il fit un rapide signe de la main à son ami, avant de tourner les talons.

- Pardonnes moi d'insister, mais tu n'auras jamais passé l'âge de dépérir d'amour pour lui… Murmura Rose, mais suffisamment fort pour que Shinji l'entende.

Jetant un dernier regard vers le ciel illuminé, Rose poussa à son tour un soupir à fendre l'âme. Shinji était d'un tel compliqué… Jusqu'à quand s'interdirait-il ce dont il avait si intensément besoin ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

N'ayant plus grand chose à faire sur le toit de la 5ème division, Rose rejoignit sa propre division, déterminé après deux éternuements suspects à se préparer un bon thé chaud, histoire d'éviter de finir enrhumé (aah Shinji et ses prévisions…).

Sirotant calmement le breuvage presque bouillant, Rose faillit s'étrangler en entendant une voix stridente et énervée résonner de toutes parts dans sa chambre, faisant presque trembler les murs de son appartement. Pas de doute, c'était la petite terreur blonde qui revenait à la charge, probablement au sujet de leur « affaire » en cours.

- Rose ! ROOOOSE ! Tu dors ou quoi ?! Hurlait Hiyori de l'autre côté de la fenêtre holographique, petite invention bien pratique d'Urahara Kisuke permettant aux Vizards de rester connectés malgré le départ de trois d'entre eux pour le Seireitei.

Rose s'installa devant elle, tentant de la calmer avec un petit sourire amical. La jeune fille soupira avec force, agacée également par le tumulte qui régnait derrière elle. En arrière plan, Rose pouvait distinguer et surtout entendre Mashiro (en conversation holographique avec Kensei) se tordre dans tous les sens en demandant pourquoi cet « idiot méchant et égoïste » n'était pas encore passé lui rendre visite.

Une savate d'Hiyori traversa alors la salle en direction de la jeune fille, qui répondit par des cris et des larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hachi intervienne pour calmer le jeu. Rose prit la parole, préférant récupérer l'attention d'Hiyori avant que cela ne se termine en querelle de filles (si c'était le cas, il n'était pas couché…).

- Hiyori-san… Je pensais que tu me joindrais demain… Déclara-t-il.

- Demain ? Et comment j'suis supposée dormir sans savoir hein ?! Alors, tu as pu lui tirer les vers du nez à l'autre abruti ? Il va parler à mon idiot d'ex-capitaine ou je dois le tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à son magasin ?!

- Eh bien… Il évite la conversation, comme d'hab. Je pense qu….

- … NON MAIS JE REVE ! Quel empoté ce Shinji ! OK Rose ! Laisses tomber ! Les poissons sont trop bêtes pour comprendre la manière douce ! On change de plan !

- On change ? Tu veux dire…

- Yep ! Finie la parlotte ! On passe au niveau 5 !

- Le 5 ? Mais on était au niveau 1 là non ?

- M'en fous ! Marre que ce débile comprenne rien à rien ! Ca va saigner c'est moi qui t'le dis !

Sur ce, la conversation holographique fut coupée par la jeune fille dans un excès d'irritation. Figé dans son fauteuil, son thé désormais froid en mains, Rose ravala sa salive avec un élan de compassion pour son collègue. Le pauvre Shinji… Cette fois, il était dans une voix sans issue… Hiyori venait officiellement de mettre en marche le niveau 5 de son plan (élaboré avec la complicité de Yoruichi, Tessai et des autres Vizards) pour le pousser une fois pour toutes dans les bras de la personne dont il était éperdument amoureux.

En allant réchauffer son thé, Rose se permit malgré tout un sourire. Il n'y avait probablement que la manière forte pour mettre Shinji en face de son destin, et ce, avant qu'il ne se ruine la santé à nier l'évidence.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien loin de tout cela, ignorant totalement la machination qui se tramait dans son dos, Shinji était arrivé dans sa chambre, avait mis en route son phonographe et s'était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Depuis que la musique avait commencé à résonner faiblement dans la pièce, il s'efforçait de concentrer son esprit sur l'air, le rythme, les notes et uniquement sur ces éléments. Seule la musique devait envahir son esprit, le noyer dans le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

Il essaya donc de se focaliser sur elle, et d'en oublier les yeux gris-verts d'une clarté irrésistible qui le hantaient jusqu'aux os… Les yeux du scientifique le plus doué que la Soul Society ait connu… Les yeux de son meilleur ami… Les yeux de l'homme qui, quelques jours après leur première rencontre, était devenu son « tout ». Les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait détourné de cette relation immonde et sans fondement avec Aizen. Les yeux de celui qui avait libéré son cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 fini ^^ La suite bientôt, en espérant que çà vous a plu ^-^

See ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Blessures

Re coucou à tous/ toutes! ^^

Voici le chapitre 2! J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible XD j'espère que le rythme suivra et surtout que ca vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Blessures.**

* * *

Autour d'un chocolat chaud pour la plus jeune et d'un café bien corsé pour l'aînée, Hiyori s'était entretenue avec Yoruichi à la terrasse d'un petit café situé non loin de l'entrepôt des Vizards. Après la conversation accablante qu'elle avait eu avec Rose la nuit dernière, la petite blonde s'était décidée à sortir l'artillerie lourde dans cette affaire de cœur laissée en friche par les principaux protagonistes. Elle devait donc prévenir sa complice du moment de l'activation du niveau 5 de leur plan commun.

L'ancienne capitaine de la 2ème division avait écouté ses explications en silence en buvant son café à petites gorgées, tel un chat lapant tout doucement son lait, des hochements de tête énergiques intervenant à chaque fois que le comportement de Shinji lui rappelait affreusement celui de Kisuke.

- Je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix… Je m'en occupe. Avait-elle soupiré avec un sourire résigné à la fin de la conversation, avant de partir en direction du magasin.

Tout comme Hiyori et même Tessai, Yoruichi faisait son possible pour convaincre Kisuke de faire le premier pas, mais le patron de l'étrange magasin pour shinigamis était d'un versatile… Décidé pendant une seconde, il revenait sur ses positions l'instant suivant, jugeant qu'il « n'était pas de son droit » de « forcer » Shinji dans une relation dont celui-ci « n'avait sûrement pas envie ».

Repensant à cette réplique, Hiyori poussa un cri de rage tandis qu'elle faisait route vers l'entrepôt, faisant migrer mères et enfants vers le trottoir d'en face. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dans la caboche de son ancien capitaine ? Non mais sérieux ! Est-ce qu'elle lui demandait de violer l'autre abruti sur le sol de son magasin ? Non ! Même pas ! Et d'ailleurs, sa main au feu que ce serait tout, mais alors là TOUT sauf un viol. Mais non ! Urahara Kisuke alias « monsieur je sais tout derrière mon bob et mon sourire à trois francs cinquante » était persuadé du contraire, et refusait de « forcer » Shinji. Bref, rien qu'un ramassis de conneries bien moisies, comme d'habitude. De quoi filer la migraine même à son hollow… alors il était temps d'arrêter les frais.

Hiyori était allée lui rendre visite peu après le départ de Shinji pour la Soul Society, histoire de voir dans quel état se trouvait cette andouille de scientifique. Bien entendu, il l'avait accueillie avec le plus grand des sourires, en agitant son éventail dans tous les sens, en blablatant sur mille et une choses, en essayant même de détourner la conversation sur « les z'amours de sa petite Hiyori »… ce qui lui avait valu un direct du droit en pleine face (le premier d'une longue liste, cela dit en passant). Puis, voyant qu'Hiyori ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il avait finit par lâcher quelque chose.

« Hirako-san est…juste la plus forte raison pour laquelle je me suis levé chaque matin depuis _cette nuit_… » avait-il dit, le regard invisible sous son bob rayé, un regard qu'Hiyori préférait d'ailleurs ne pas avoir vu. Oui, ce regard appartenait uniquement à l'autre face de poisson qui s'obstinait à regarder le train passer sans avancer vers la porte, alors même qu'il souhaitait ce voyage plus que tout.

Pour faire clair :

- Connerie : 10 points partout

- Lucidité : 0

Devant ce constat (l'amour rend aveugle ET con), de deux choses l'une. Soit elle les torturait jusqu'à leur faire écrire une lettre d'amour avec leur sang, soit elle optait pour le niveau 5. Pressant le pas, elle s'engagea sur la petite ruelle dans laquelle se situait l'entrepôt. Rose et Yoruichi n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur part du travail, elle n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society, l'ex et nouveau capitaine de la 5ème division faisait marche en traînant presque les pieds vers le QG de la 1ère division, où le capitaine-commandant attendait la totalité de ses confrères pour faire un point post-conflit.

Attachant une importance toute particulière à la remise sur pieds du Seireitei et notamment de ses troupes, Yamamoto Genryusai avait décidé que plusieurs réunions de capitaines auraient lieu chaque mois, à la fréquence d'une par semaine. Bref, c'était dans la joie et la bonne humeur feintes que Shinji s'y rendait, lui qui avait toujours été ultra fan des réunions, commémorations et autres trucs en « ions » pour lesquels on le tirait du lit à peine levé.

Toutefois, il fallait au moins reconnaître que cette obligation lui permettrait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que ses pensées dont il n'arrivait décidément pas à se dépêtrer. En chemin, il croisa Kensei qui semblait avoir peu dormi lui aussi. Ce dernier mit rapidement ses cernes sur le compte de Mashiro et d'une conversation holographique qui aurait tourné au vinaigre. Hiyori s'en serait même mêlée, à grands coups de savate et de hurlements. Aussi, imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi irritable que Kensei coincé dans une dispute entre ces deux là était d'un comique tel que Shinji ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, pile poil à l'entrée de la réunion.

Aussitôt, il sentit les regards stricts de Yamamoto et de la capitaine Soi-Fong se poser sur lui et se força à retrouver un visage impassible. Tout les capitaines étaient déjà présents, à l'exception de Zaraki Kenpachi (classique), de Rose et de la capitaine Unohana, ce qui pour le coup était surprenant. Lançant un dernier regard amusé à Kensei qui le fusillait des yeux pour cette arrivée un peu trop remarquée à son goût, Shinji se plaça, attendant comme les autres les trois absents.

Cette entrée peu conventionnelle lui rappela celles de Kisuke, à l'époque où celui-ci était capitaine de la 12ème division. Même en se levant tôt, même avec tout les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait jamais à se fondre dans la masse. Soit il trébuchait à l'entrée de la pièce, soit il arrivait en retard, soit il éternuait au beau milieu d'une explication importante, soit il oubliait carrément ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il était constamment décalé, paumé, à l'opposé des codes. Ses apparitions en réunion de capitaines relevaient toujours du pur fiasco, ce qui aux yeux de Shinji, donnait enfin de la saveur à ce protocole insipide qui l'avait toujours emmerdé grave.

Aussi, tandis que le capitaine-commandant lui demandait de mieux se tenir et que Yoruichi soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, Shinji était le seul à revendiquer un franc sourire face aux bourdes de son ami, sourire que Kisuke lui rendait à la seconde près, avec ce petit air gêné qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Aizen mis à part et jeté au feu, c'était vraiment la période de sa vie que Shinji ne changerait pour rien au monde… cette période si courte, mais pendant laquelle il avait partagé le quotidien de l'homme qui le rendait fou, encore aujourd'hui.

Il était sur le point de se laisser emporter dans ses souvenirs lorsque le « YO ! » puissant et limite effrayant du capitaine de la 11ème division retentit dans la pièce. Il était suivi de Rose et d'Unohana dont les visages ramenèrent immédiatement Shinji à la réalité.

- Je dois vous parler à Kensei et toi dès que la réunion sera finie. Murmura Rose à Shinji lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division acquiesça sans dire un mot, la voix tendue et le regard perturbé de Rose ne laissant pas de place pour le questionnement. Unohana affichait le même air soucieux, ce qui augmenta le trouble de Shinji, qui souhaita la fin de la réunion au moment même où elle commença.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après deux longues heures de débats, Yamamoto Genryusai clôtura enfin la réunion des capitaines du Gotei 13. Unohana quitta immédiatement la pièce, un regard en direction de Rose, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Kensei, que le manque de sommeil rendait encore plus nerveux.

- C'est… par rapport à notre groupe. Déclara Rose, la voix hachée. Hiyori… Hiyori a été attaquée par un hollow d'une force phénoménale alors qu'elle rentrait à l'entrepôt… Elle l'a combattu, mais la blessure que lui a fait Ichimaru s'est réouverte… et son propre hollow a réagit étrangement… Hachi dit que quelque chose cloche… On doit y aller sur le champ ! Unohana attendait également la fin de la réunion pour se rendre à son chevet…

Shinji et Kensei n'attendirent pas une minute de plus pour se diriger vers la porte reliant la Soul Society et la ville de Karakura. Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent la jeune fille allongée sur son futon, la capitaine de la 4ème division à ses côtés, lui prodiguant des soins. Les autres Vizards les entouraient, tous plus tendus les uns que les autres. Mashiro se précipita sur Kensei sans dire un mot, ce qui soulignait à quel point la situation était grave.

Pour Shinji, l'état soudain d'Hiyori était la cerise sur le gâteau de ses soucis. S'approchant de la sphère créée par Unohana pour les soins de la petite blonde, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, le regard terrifié face à la marre de sang qui s'étendait tout autour du corps de celle qu'il considérait officieusement comme sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et essaya de sourire pour le rassurer ainsi que les autres, mais la douleur tordit ses lèvres en un rictus souffrant.

- Shin…ji… Articula-t-elle difficilement. Je dois te dire… quelque chose…

- Ne t'agites pas idiote ! On se parlera quand tu iras mieux !

- Non… Je veux…

- Laissons-les un instant. Déclara alors la capitaine de la 4ème division en se relevant. Pas longtemps Hiyori, gardes tes forces.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, tandis que les Vizards et Unohana quittaient la pièce.

- Shinji… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Bredouilla-t-elle, la voix coupée par la douleur de sa blessure.

- J't'ai dis qu'on discutera plus tard ! T'es pas dans un état pour parler là !

- Ecoutes moi… J'étais sur le point de faire quelque chose pour que tu sois avec Kisuke… quand ce hollow m'a attaquée… Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas… alors je voulais savoir… est-ce qu'il ne signifie vraiment plus rien pour toi ?

- Hiyori… C'est la dernière chose dont on devrait parler… Gardes tes forces j'te dis !

- Tu comprends pas… Je me dis depuis que je suis blessée… que ça foire tout mon plan… j'me sens nulle…trop nulle… alors dis moi si j'avais raison d'essayer ou si tu en as rien à faire… J'ai besoin de savoir…

- T'as pas à essayer de nous réunir… Finit par déclarer Shinji, impuissant face à l'état malheureux de sa tortionnaire attitrée. Y'a rien à réunir… On se correspond pas…

- Tu l'aimes plus ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire que l'aimais déjà ?! Idiote…

- Oui ou non ?…

- C'que j'ressens change rien au fait qu'on peut pas être ensemble Hiyori… Maintenant arrêtes de t'préoccuper de çà et reposes toi.

Sur ce, Shinji se leva et partit en direction de la porte, afin de laisser la jeune fille se reposer. Il était à mi-chemin lorsque la voix de cette dernière se fit entendre de nouveau, un peu plus forte.

- Alors tu admets que tu l'aimes ?

- Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dis Hiyori ? C'est pas la quest….

Shinji stoppa net. S'étant retourné, il se trouvait alors face à Hiyori debout sur son futon, un air triomphal rayonnant sur son visage, un magnétophone en mains. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle ne souffrait absolument pas… Pire, que toute cette histoire d'attaque de hollow et de blessure réouverte n'avait été qu'une mascarade infecte pour l'attirer jusqu'ici et lui faire cracher cet aveu concernant Kisuke.

- Pas la peine d'me regarder comme çà tête de poisson ! J'avais pas le choix ! Si j't'avais demandé de venir ici, à coup sûr t'aurais trouvé un prétexte stupide pour m'éviter ! Sans compter que tu veux jamais rien dire clairement !

- Je… veux jamais… Lâcha Shinji, les dents serrées, sentant la rage l'envahir peu à peu.

- Kisuke et toi…

- Kisuke et moi rien du tout bordel Hiyori ! Hurla-t-il en lui arrachant le magnétophone des mains et en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Non mais tu réalises jusqu'où t'es capable d'aller?! De quel droit tu te permet ?! D'ailleurs pas que toi à ce que je vois ! Ca vous regarde pas c'que j'fais ou c'que j'fais pas ! J'peux pas le croire ! P'tain !

- T'es tellement borné Shinji ! Tu veux qu'on te laisse crever comme un chien à force de comprimer ce que tu ressens ?!

- Ce que je ressens ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre hein ?! Que j'suis amoureux de Kisuke ? Que j'passe mon temps à penser à lui ? Que la nuit je rêve qu'il est mien ? Si y'a que çà pour que tu me foute la paix alors oui ! Oui j'peux pas m'en passer et çà me rend dingue ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'me ramène devant lui comme une fleur et que j'lui balance tout çà ?! Que j'lui dise que pendant 100 ans j'l'ai aimé comme un fou, mais que j'pouvais pas le choisir parce que j'avais déjà cette saleté d'Aizen dans mon lit ?! Qu'après l'avoir rencontré j'étais dans les bras d'Aizen mais que c'était lui que j'voulais de toutes mes forces ?! Tu crois qu'il va le prendre pénard ?! Qu'il va tranquillement me dire « oui » ?! Tu crois que c'est rien ?! Que c'est qu'un détail ?! Que çà compte pas pour lui que j'ai vécu çà avec l'enfoiré qui l'a fait chasser du Seireitei ?! P'tain Hiyori ! J'suis pas encore débile mental ! Kisuke est gentil, mais c'est pas la bonne poire qui accepte tout sans réfléchir ! Si j'ai gardé çà pour moi pendant un siècle c'est pas pour que tu foute tout en l'air avec tes pièges à deux balles ! Alors si t'as rien à foutre trouves-toi une autre occupation mais arrêtes de te mêler de çà ! Fous moi la paix c'est clair ?!

Hiyori n'ajouta rien, le laissant parcourir l'espace qui le séparait de la porte. Elle en avait peut-être trop fait vu l'état dans lequel cette confession venait de mettre Shinji. En un siècle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité, aussi perdu, troublé, à deux doigts de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

A coup sûr, pour avoir gueulé comme çà, ses aveux avaient forcément résonné dans tout l'entrepôt, ce qui devait rajouter une couche supplémentaire à son énervement. Elle était consciente d'avoir jeter du sel sur les plaies que son ami n'avait jamais pu refermer, mais c'était la seule solution pour obtenir de vrais aveux de sa part. Toutefois, pour l'avoir forcé à révéler quelque chose d'aussi intime au grand jour, elle devait au moins essayer de s'excuser.

- Shin…

- La ferme j'ai dis ! J'veux plus t'entendre ! Ni toi, ni Rose ni personne ici ! Vous allez tous arrêtez de m'emmerder et vous allez lâcher Kisuke aussi ! Il a rien à faire d'un couple avec moi et j'le comprend !

La voix de Shinji s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase, tandis que sa main se posait avec violence sur la poignée de la porte séparant la chambre d'Hiyori du reste de l'entrepôt. Ne supportant même pas l'idée de rester dans la même pièce que cette sale petite peste, il fit coulisser la porte de toutes ses forces et mit un pied en avant, prêt à croiser les regards mi-compatissants, mi-gênés, mi-coupables des autres Vizards. Pourtant, la pièce était vide… Il n'y avait personne… personne à l'exception de celle qui se tenait juste devant lui, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, tétanisé et qui le fixait comme s'il était une apparition.

Shinji eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un énième mirage généré par son imagination, mais bien la réelle personne qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Aussitôt, il perdit le contrôle de ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire… Son cerveau avait grillé. Son corps n'allait pas tarder à sombrer. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Seule sa bouche parvint à articuler, entre deux tremblements incontrôlables.

- K…Kisuke…

* * *

Fini ^^ la suite bientôt ^^

See ya XD


	3. Chapter 3 Action Réaction

Yo tout le monde! ^^

Voici le chapitre 3 ^^

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Action / Réaction.**

* * *

Kisuke Urahara en était persuadé. Il y avait des jours où on lui arrachait purement et simplement le contrôle de sa vie pour le jeter comme un sac dans des situations que même son esprit effervescent ne pouvait imaginer. Bon, le plus souvent, c'était lui qui balançait les gens devant les portes cachées de leur destin, le principal concerné étant le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki. Toutefois, il y avait des jours où çà lui tombait dessus comme une bombe. On pouvait appeler çà fortune, destin, fatalité ou simplement « la toute-puissante volonté de Shihoin Yoruichi », mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait y échapper.

Il y avait donc des jours comme celui-ci où il était réveillé de sa sieste matinale à coups de pieds par sa brune préférée. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où Tessai le poussait hors de son propre magasin avec force et où les enfants fermaient à double tour derrière lui comme s'il n'avait jamais été le propriétaire des lieux. Il se retrouvait alors face à sa meilleure amie qui le fixait avec des flammes infernales dans les yeux et qui lui collait une droite dans les dents en lui demandant ce qu'il fichait encore à dormir à une heure pareille.

Il avait alors tenté de répondre « j'ai autant de clients qu'Ikkaku-san a de cheveux, alors une sieste de plus ou de moins », mais s'était retenu en voyant l'air sérieux et angoissé qu'elle avait affiché. Son sang s'était par la suite glacé en entendant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Hiyori, la petite blonde intrépide et enragée qu'il aimait tant venait d'être attaquée par un hollow et gravement blessée. De plus, et c'était le plus alarmant, son hollow avait étrangement réagi. Kisuke étant le plus à même de découvrir ce qui se passait dans l'organisme de la blondinette, il devait donc se dépêcher d'aller à son chevet.

Arrivé à l'entrepôt des Vizards, il avait trouvé la petite troupe dans la pièce principale, leurs visages reflétant une inquiétude qu'il considéra comme normale vu l'état de leur benjamine. Puis, les choses avaient commencé à être légèrement bizarres. Tout le monde avait déserté la pièce, Love lui lançant un curieux regard style « ah le pauvre ignorant… » qu'il n'avait absolument pas su déchiffrer. Il avait alors fait un pas vers la porte de la chambre d'Hiyori et s'était pris un coup sec de Yoruichi sur la tête. Puis, elle lui avait collé une main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

- Bouge pas ! Avait-elle ordonné. La capitaine Unohana utilise une technique de soins spéciale sur Hiyori ! Personne peut entrer tant qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte !

« Une technique… spéciale ? » tenta-t-il de demander avec les yeux, sa bouche étant inutilisable. Ce à quoi Yoruichi avait répondu par un coup net dans les côtes. Il avait donc attendu, trouvant la situation de plus en plus étrange, commençant même à sentir le coup foireux. Puis, une voix avait commencé à s'élever de l'autre côté de la porte. Une voix légèrement grave, acidulée, dans un état d'énervement rare.

Il l'avait reconnue à la seconde même où elle avait retentit : la voix de Shinji. Shinji ?! N'était-il pas censé être en réunion du Gotei 13 avec Rose et Kensei comme lui avait expliqué Yoruichi en chemin ? Un regard vers sa meilleure amie lui fit réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Le commentaire de Yoruichi selon lequel « dès lors que cela concernait sa vie privée, il était encore plus naïf qu'un nouveau-né » lui revint comme un boomerang en pleine figure. C'était peut-être bien vrai en fin de compte…

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shinji se déchaînait visiblement contre Hiyori, mais le contenu de ses paroles et le ton sombre avec lequel il le disait démontrait qu'il se déchaînait contre sa propre personne. Kisuke aurait souhaité entrer le plus vite possible et l'empêcher de débiter ces accusations contre lui-même, mais ce qu'elles renfermaient à son égard était tel qu'il était incapable de bouger, et ce même si Yoruichi venait de le libérer de son emprise et de s'éclipser à la vitesse de la lumière.

Puis, la porte s'était ouverte brutalement, et Shinji était apparu devant lui telle une furie. Il avait fait un pas en avant, puis avait stoppé net sa marche. A cette distance, Kisuke avait pu voir ses pupilles se dilater, son visage passer de la colère à une surprise mêlée de frayeur lorsqu'il avait réalisé sa présence. Enfin, Shinji avait bredouillé son nom, comme quelqu'un qui après avoir invoquer un esprit était paniqué de le voir apparaître.

Il n'avait pas vu Shinji depuis presque deux mois. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était passé à la va-vite lui annoncer son départ pour la Soul Society. Il l'avait fait comme on expédie un colis gênant, comme on se débarrasse d'une formalité encombrante. Aussi, ce qu'il venait d'entendre renversait intégralement l'ordre des choses. Tout ce qu'il pensait vrai était finalement faux, et pour un scientifique, ce genre de chamboulement était ce qu'il y avait de plus perturbant, terrifiant et en même temps, de plus excitant.

Malgré son état de surprise, Kisuke put noter que les cheveux de son ami avaient légèrement poussés, lui arrivant à présent aux épaules, ce qui créait un compromis délicieux entre son nouveau look et celui qu'il avait un siècle auparavant. Après cette déclaration, il avait plus que jamais envie de caresser les mèches blondes qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Toutefois, connaissant Shinji comme il le connaissait, ce dernier n'allait pas lui tapoter l'épaule avec un « ah tu m'as entendu… alors qu'en dis-tu ? ». Au contraire.

Kisuke en était persuadé. L'amour était une expérience. C'était à coup sûr la plus insolite et imprévisible de toutes, mais comme pour toute expérience, il fallait agir dans un certain laps de temps si on ne voulait pas que çà foire et finisse dans un épais nuage de doutes et d'amertume. En gros, il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps et faire ou dire quelque chose avant que Shinji ne lui échappe (aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré).

- Hirako-san… S'entendit-il alors déclarer. O…Ohayo !

« Ohayo ?! » … C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour briser la glace ? Kisuke se gifla mentalement devant ce manque impardonnable d'inspiration. Lui qui avait toujours un vocabulaire foisonnant à disposition n'était même pas capable de sortir quelque chose de plus évolué qu'un banal et débile « Ohayo ». Pourtant, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait avoir quelque chose à dire ! Ce que Shinji pouvait le rendre crétin n'empêche…

En face de lui, ce dernier semblait en pourparlers avec lui-même, ou alors sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas écouté la phrase idiote de son ancien collègue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« K… Kisuke… ». C'est ce que sa bouche avait laissé s'échapper avant que son esprit ne se déconnecte de la réalité. Shinji ne savait pas combien de secondes ( ?) minutes ( ?) heures ( ?) s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette porte et qu'il s'était retrouvé les yeux dans ceux de Kisuke. Depuis, il avait tenté de réfléchir à toute vitesse, d'échafauder un plan pour se sortir de cette pièce et de ce pétrin par la suite. Mais rien. Le vide total.

Kisuke le regardait toujours avec son air hébété, légèrement embarrassé, terriblement adorable… Puis, il avait vu les lèvres du scientifique remuer, signe qu'il disait quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il n'avait pas terriblement envie de savoir. Une seule envie le bouffait de l'intérieur, celle de l'embrasser sauvagement puis de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac avant de disparaître pour hiberner à jamais au Seireitei. Plus sophistiqué comme plan tu meurs…

En lutte contre son instinct, Shinji se frappa mentalement, avant de se décider à parler.

- Kisuke… Pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit… Lâcha-t-il en détournant son regard vers le sol. Pousses-toi s'te plait. J'dois y aller… j'des choses à faire. Le vieux Yamamoto nous a réunis… On a pas mal de travail…

- Du travail ? Toi ? Pouffa l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu pourrais trouver une meilleure excuse… Quoi que je crains qu'aucune ne fonctio…

- Kisuke ! Pousses-toi ! Me fais pas chier toi aussi ok ?!

- C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête…

Shinji reporta les yeux sur son (probablement ex) ami, pris de court par cette réplique douteuse. Celui-ci arborait son légendaire petit sourire qui avait l'habitude de faire fondre son aîné, mais qui à cet instant précis était vraiment outrageant à ses yeux.

- C'est si drôle ? Ravi de t'avoir bien fait marrer ! Cracha-t-il en poussant Kisuke de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour libérer son passage.

- Hirako-san ! Je ne ris pas de ce que tu as dis !

- La ferme !

Son corps s'était enfin décidé à bouger et encore mieux, à faire exactement ce que lui dictait son cerveau. Shinji en profita pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la porte principale de l'entrepôt, Kisuke sur les talons. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait enfin de son objectif, le capitaine de la 3ème division se cogna la tête dans quelque chose de dur, mais qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu.

- Hirako-san ? Cà va ? Demanda Kisuke comme s'ils étaient dans la situation la plus commune qui soit, ce qui irrita encore plus Shinji.

Cependant, son attention fut retenue par quelques détails qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant : 1) Hiyori s'était volatilisée, 2) les murs et le plafond de l'entrepôt avaient un aspect qui ressemblait énormément à…

- La Porte des Quatre Bêtes ? Lança Kisuke au même moment, presque pour lui-même. Ils sont vraiment déterminés là dehors… En même temps avec Yoruichi et Hiyori dans le coup, je suppose que même Hachi n'a pas pu refuser…

« Tss… Quelle bande d'enfoirés… » pensa Shinji, tandis qu'il constatait effectivement son emprisonnement au sein de l'un des kekkai les plus puissants de son EX ami Vizard. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, il eut envie de coller des baffes à l'autre abruti qui observait le plafond avec une sorte d'admiration, tel un gosse devant un feu d'artifice.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose si on veut pas rester là pour la journée… Continua ce dernier, l'air de rien.

Incrédule, Shinji voulut répliquer, mais en une seconde, Kisuke avait disparu. L'instant suivant, il sentit un bras enlacer sa taille, un autre le faisant se retourner presque brutalement, puis, sans prévenir, des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, les capturant en un baiser qui passa rapidement de « sensuel » à « incontrôlable ».

Alors là… Si c'était encore son foutu esprit qui dérapait, il se trancherait la gorge avec Sakanade, à n'en pas douter. Cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps comme un poison, ces frissons qui semblaient parcourir la peau de Kisuke pour rejoindre la sienne, cette sensation de bien-être totale, électrisante, frénétique… Si tout çà était le fruit de son imagination, il était bon pour l'asile. Définitivement.

Etroitement serré contre lui, Kisuke l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Shinji n'aurait jamais imaginé leur premier baiser de cette façon… Lui complètement dépassé et son scientifique ayant le plein contrôle sur la suite des évènements. Pourtant, son baiser était clair et net : il signifiait le besoin, le désir, la possession, la douceur et la férocité du manque et de la satisfaction. Tandis que ses yeux se fermaient tout doucement, les mains de son blond le serrant un peu plus, Shinji laissa s'échapper un soupir de plaisir trop longtemps contenu.

- Alors ? Et ce travail sur le feu ? Lança alors Kisuke en interrompant leur baiser, laissant sa moitié reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges et les lèvres tout aussi empourprées.

Ebahi face à la capacité du scientifique à débiter des âneries même dans un moment aussi intense, Shinji lui pinça la hanche avec vigueur, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Le siècle passé n'avait pas rendu son génie moins chatouilleux, ce qui était bon à savoir.

- La ferme… Grommela-t-il pour toute réponse, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Sans répondre, Kisuke s'abandonna entre ses bras, comblé comme jamais de la tournure que prenais cette étrange expérience qu'on appelle l'amour.

De son côté, Hirako Shinji en était persuadé. Il y avait des jours où on lui arrachait purement et simplement le contrôle de sa vie pour le jeter comme un sac dans des situations que jusqu'à présent, seul son esprit perturbé avait pu imaginer. Il y avait des jours où çà lui tombait dessus comme une bombe. On pouvait appeler çà fortune, destin, fatalité ou simplement « la toute-puissante volonté de Sarugaki Hiyori », mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pu y échapper.

* * *

La suite dès que possible ! ^^

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Invitation

Yo tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 4! ^^

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours XD , n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, surtout pour que je m'améliore vu que je débute ^^

En vous remerciant de me lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Invitation**

* * *

Après de longues minutes de silence, Shinji ouvrit les yeux lentement, presque à contrecœur. Blotti dans les bras de Kisuke, ses mains jouant dans les mèches blondes de ce dernier, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, à des années lumières de l'entrepôt et de cette réalité qui l'avait toujours privé de ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Tout aussi paresseusement, il sentit Kisuke immerger de la sensation de plénitude totale qui était la leur depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. L'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division jeta un coup d'œil taquin à celui qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà appeler son « amant ». Rien que cette simple idée avait de quoi chambouler son esprit, tant elle offrait des possibilités jusqu'à lors inconnues, mais dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis un siècle.

Un siècle entier à désirer Shinji de toutes ses forces, à rêver de lui jusqu'à ce que fièvre s'en suivre, à prononcer son nom durant son sommeil… Un siècle entier de non-dits, de doutes, de faux-semblants et de culpabilité qui trouvait enfin un aboutissement heureux, son meilleur ami lové dans ses bras et posant sur lui un regard pétillant de convoitise.

- C'est si bon… Souffla le capitaine de la 5ème division en déposant un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres du scientifique. J'ai presque l'impression d'me faire des films…

- On est deux à rêver dans ce cas Hirako-san. Lança Kisuke en prenant le contrôle du baiser initié par Shinji, qui le plaqua férocement contre le mur, submergé par ses désirs trop longtemps contenus.

- Kisuke… Soupira-t-il, tandis que ce dernier quittait ses lèvres pour recouvrir son cou de baisers à la fois tendres et sauvages.

Tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sur les hanches de Shinji, maudissant tout le tissu qui les recouvraient encore, il mordilla son cou par endroits, savourant chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et parfumée avec avidité. Les mains du capitaine de la 5ème division se cramponnèrent à ses cheveux avec force, tant la sensation de la langue de Kisuke parcourant sa peau lui faisait perdre la raison. Il le voulait maintenant, sans plus attendre, mais son blond malicieux semblait avoir décidé de le faire languir, ce qui était presque insupportable.

Le plus insupportable fut cependant lorsque Kisuke releva la tête et déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de poser son front contre le sien et de lui décocher ce petit sourire qui voulait tout dire…

- J'veux pas t'entendre ! Lâcha aussitôt Shinji en posant sa main sur la bouche de son ami, le fusillant du regard. Hors de question qu'on s'arrête là alors qu'tu viens de m'allumer comme pas possible ! T'es demeuré ou quoi ?!

Kisuke baissa les yeux, contrit. Il aurait du se retenir, mais son ami était si désirable qu'il en avait été incapable. Celui-ci libéra ses lèvres avant de pousser un énorme soupir contrarié.

- T'es vraiment chiant tu l'sais çà ? Grommela le capitaine de la 5ème division en lui tournant le dos.

- Désolé Hirako-san… Je pense juste que c'est pas l'endroit idéal… Ni le moment… Je préfèrerais qu'on ait plus d'intimité… N'oublies pas que dehors il y a une foule qui pourrait entrer à tout moment…

- Excuses-moi mais quand l'homme que j'désire depuis cent ans m'serre contre lui en m'dévorant le cou comme une glace, j'ai un peu d'mal à penser à la bande d'abrutis qui patiente dehors !

- J'ai pas réfléchis… Désolé…

Non mais quel empoté ce Kisuke ! Quelle andouille ! Et là, avec son attitude pudique et sa petite mine désolée… il était encore plus attirant. Si çà ne tenait qu'à lui, Shinji lui aurait sauté dessus sans attendre, mais au fond, il souhaitait plus que tout que Kisuke se sente totalement à l'aise. Il souhaitait que son esprit ne soit focalisé que sur lui. Il le voulait pour lui seul : cœur, corps, esprit et âme. Le capitaine de la 5ème division capitula donc en donnant une claque énergique sur le crane de son scientifique.

- Aaah ! La ferme abruti ! J'veux bien t'excuser… Mais juste pour cette fois, compris ?

Rassuré, Kisuke acquiesça en lui offrant son plus franc sourire, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de quitter le cocon dans lequel ils avaient été enfermés et de rejoindre les autres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au dehors, devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt des Vizards, la petite troupe faisait le pied de grue avec plus ou moins de patience.

*Mashiro sautillait dans tous les sens en se demandant ce que faisaient Shinji et Kisuke.

*Kensei tapait du pied sur le sol, agacé de la voir jouer les sauterelles autour de lui.

*Plus calme, Lisa attendait en feuilletant la liste des mangas pornos à paraître.

*Rose, Love et Hachi patientaient en silence, tachant de ne pas paraître trop stressés.

*Enfin, plus sures d'elles, Hiyori, Yoruichi et la capitaine Unohana discutaient presque tranquillement, attendant juste d'avoir un signe de la part des deux pseudo-prisonniers.

Le signe en question ne tarda pas puisque Hachi leva brusquement le nez vers le bâtiment, alerté par des reiatsu familiers.

- Il me semble qu'ils demandent la levée du kekkai. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Hiyori et Yoruichi.

De concert, les deux filles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun. L'homme aux cheveux roses exécuta alors les gestes permettant d'effacer la barrière créée à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, sous les regards à la fois curieux et angoissés du groupe.

- Pas trop tôt ! Lança Kensei, qui ne supportait pas de rester inactif trop longtemps.

- Tu penses qu'ils l'ont fait ? Lui demanda alors Mashiro en s'agrippant à son bras telle une jeune mariée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! C'est pas mes affaires !

- C'est privé Mashiro-san… Ajouta Rose, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Kisuke est bien trop perfectionniste, romantique et surtout pudique pour succomber à ses envies en se sachant observé. Lança Yoruichi en rigolant.

- On les voit même pas ! Rétorquèrent en cœur Mashiro et Lisa, une pointe de déception apparaissant clairement dans leurs voix.

Yoruichi et la capitaine Unohana ne purent retenir un fou-rire face au comportement des deux Vizards.

- On essaie de réunir deux personnes qui s'aiment, pas de monter une télé-réalité douteuse ! Souffla Love en rigolant lui aussi.

- Mais euh ! Ronchonna Mashiro. Et pourquoi l'est si timide Kisuke ?

- Kisuke est p't'être un grand timide, mais Shinji…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore Shinji ?! Lança ce dernier, interrompant Hiyori dans son discours.

Le kekkai venant d'être levé, le capitaine de la 5ème division venait d'apparaître devant la petite troupe de cupidons en herbe responsables des heures les plus stressantes qu'il ait vécu depuis plus de cent ans. Son visage étant impassible, il était compliqué de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Kisuke.

- Y a qu'il est moche et con ! Rugit Hiyori en lui lançant un regard volontairement provocateur.

Aussitôt, son ami se rua sur elle pour lui tirer les cheveux, démarrant ainsi une de leurs traditionnelles disputes.

- Parles pour toi la naine ! Hurla Shinji en étirant les joues de la jeune fille comme de la pâte à modeler, tandis qu'elle lui pinçait le dos de la main avec force.

- Lâches-moi face de poisson ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à attaquer une demoiselle comme çà ?!

- Où çà une demoiselle ? J'vois qu'une sale gamine entêtée et… merci… Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hiyori, suffisamment bas pour que personne à part elle ne l'entende.

Shinji détestait montrer ses faiblesses, il détestait reconnaître qu'il avait agi comme le dernier des abrutis, encore plus en public. Alors seule Hiyori aurait droit à des remerciements de vive voix. Les autres le devineraient seuls, ils étaient bien assez grands, sans compter que personne n'attendait de remerciements, il en était sûr.

Prise de court par la confession de son ami, Hiyori le fixa un instant pour jauger son état d'esprit. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, Shinji semblait vraiment heureux, enfin en paix. Se tournant vers Yoruichi, elle aperçut Kisuke à ses côtés, son éternel sourire de camé aux lèvres, mais rayonnant lui aussi de ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Ils étaient ensemble, pas de doute là dessus. Captant le petit sourire victorieux de Yoruichi, elle tira une dernière fois sur les mèches de Shinji, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance bien mérité.

- Non mais z'êtes deux grands cons vous le savez çà ?! Lança-t-elle sous les regards rassurés et heureux des personnes présentes.

- Au moins ils sont ensemble Hiyori ! Ajouta Love en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ayant conscience de leurs torts, Shinji et Kisuke rougirent brutalement, tandis que des « félicitations » en grande majorité silencieux fusaient de toutes parts. Ne cachant pas son contentement, la capitaine Unohana adressa un petit clin d'œil malicieux à Shinji.

- En tout cas, le moment venu, allez-y en douceur capitaine Hirako… Lâcha-t-elle tout d'un coup, un petit sourire en coin ancré sur son visage.

Aussitôt, la plupart des personnes présentes passèrent à la teinte écrevisse, tandis que Yoruichi et Lisa rigolaient ouvertement face à tous ces grands timides refoulés.

Peu après ces belles paroles et même si le couple nouvellement formé n'en avait pas la moindre envie, il fut temps pour les capitaines du Gotei 13 de retourner à la Soul Society. La capitaine Unohana partit la première, suivie de Rose et Kensei sous les pleurs et les hurlements hystériques de Mashiro. Shinji s'apprêtait lui aussi à rejoindre le monde des shinigamis après un dernier regard reconnaissant à Hiyori et Yoruichi quand Kisuke l'attrapa par la main, juste avant qu'il ne pose un pied dans le passage reliant la Terre à la Soul Society.

- Tu serais prêt à revenir ce soir ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Faut voir… Souffla Shinji, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Si c'est pour qu'tu m'plantes encore une fois…

- Plus jamais Hirako-san. Lui assura l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division en le prenant par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. C'est promis.

N'ayant protesté que pour la forme, Shinji joignit ses lèvres à celles de son scientifique. Il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver pour l'avoir tout entier qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose de toute la journée. Mais bon, çà ne changerait pas vraiment son quotidien… Après tout, çà faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il passait ses heures à ne rêver que de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Non loin de là, à l'abri des regards, une étrange créature robotisée en forme d'oiseau posée sur un câble électrique filmait la scène qui se déroulaient devant l'entrepôt des Vizards. Quelque part, observant avec attention les images transmises par le robot, un homme leva sa coupe de champagne face à l'écran, un sourire triomphant s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il pour lui-même, avant d'avaler d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

- C'est bien l'homme que vous recherchiez ? Demanda la personne à ses côtés.

- Pas d'erreur… Je reconnaîtrais son visage entre mille…

- Alors laissez-moi vous resservir Monsieur ! Voilà une nouvelle qui se fête !

- Et la fête ne fait que commencer, crois-moi… Répondit l'homme en souriant pour de bon, les yeux rivés sur la vidéo. Elle ne fait que commencer…

* * *

Fin ^^ La suite au plus vite!

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^ A bientôt :3

* * *

**Bonus :** Hiyori étant passée du plan 1 au plan 5, voici les autres plans échafaudés pour réunir nos deux tourtereaux ^^

**PLAN 1 :**

Discuter avec Shinji le plus souvent possible afin de lui faire avouer ses sentiments au sujet de Kisuke – en gros, jouer les psychologues.

Acteur : Rose

Auteur de l'idée : Hachi

Etat : Abandon après plusieurs échecs

**PLAN 2 :**

Droguer Shinji et Kisuke et les emmener dans une source d'eau chaude. Réveillés à demi-nus l'un près de l'autre, ils auraient bien été forcés de se dire autre chose que « yo ! çà va ? »

Acteurs : Rose / Kensei (enlèvement de Shinji), Yoruichi / Tessai (enlèvement de Kisuke)

Auteur de l'idée : Lisa

Etat : Aurait pu être tenté, mais Hiyori est passée au plan 5 (Lisa boude depuis ^^)

**PLAN 3 :**

Prendre un tas de photos douteuses de Kisuke et d'une jeune femme (Yoruichi déguisée) et les montrer à Shinji afin de provoquer la crise de jalousie du siècle et de l'emmener à se confesser.

Acteurs : Yoruichi (la jeune femme), Tessai (l'inconnu qui les a photographiés), Rose (qui a par hasard obtenu les photos)

Auteur de l'idée : Mashiro

Etat : Abandon suite à des menaces de mort sur la personne de Kisuke (probablement de Soi-Fong, selon Yoruichi).

**PLAN 4 :**

Torturer Kisuke et Shinji jusqu'à leur faire écrire une lettre d'amour avec leur sang

Acteur : Hiyori

Auteur de l'idée : Hiyori

Etat : Abandon pour cause de sécurité

Kisuke cherche tellement ses mots que Shinji serait mort avant qu'il écrive une phrase.

Shinji écrit tellement mal que Kisuke serait mort avant de pouvoir déchiffrer sa lettre.

**PLAN 5 :**

Faire croire à Shinji et Kisuke qu'Hiyori a été blessée gravement. Pousser Shinji a se confesser sous la fureur et s'arranger pour que Kisuke entende sa confession. Les enfermer dans un puissant kekkai pour éviter que l'un ou les deux ne se sauvent…

Acteurs : Rose, Yoruichi, Tessai, Hiyori, Hachi l'ensemble des Vizards.

Invitée : Unohana

Auteurs de l'idée : Hiyori et Yoruichi

Etat : Réussite totale ! * champagne *


	5. Chapter 5 Préparatifs part 1

Coucou à tous et toutes !

Voici le chapitre 5 ^^

Je rappelle que tous les persos de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Préparatifs **

**Part 1 – Urahara Kisuke.**

* * *

Pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis son retour au magasin, Kisuke laissa s'échapper un soupir de consternation contre sa propre personne. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Shinji avec un baiser torride et la promesse de se retrouver le soir venu, il n'avait pas été capable une seule seconde de se concentrer sur les préparatifs de la nuit à venir. Et pourtant ! Après avoir lancé l'invitation, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un plan B ou pire, d'une absence totale de plan ! Cette soirée avec Shinji devait être parfaite. Ni trop mielleuse, ni trop banale : il fallait trouver le juste milieu pour en faire un moment dont tous deux se souviendraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Bon… Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais la prochaine nuit, mais le fait de céder enfin à leurs pulsions ne faisait pas tout. Kisuke en était convaincu. Même s'il ne l'affichait pas clairement, le capitaine de la 5ème division avait la fibre romantique. Pas autant que lui-même, mais il ne serait pas insensible si son amant lui préparait un petit quelque chose de spécial. Alors il devait se creuser les méninges et élaborer le « petit quelque chose » qui ferait fondre Shinji, autant qu'un simple regard de celui-ci le faisait sombrer.

Sauf que voilà. Après avoir voler les lèvres de Shinji, après avoir senti son corps contre le sien, ses doigts fins jouant dans ses cheveux, son souffle court contre son oreille, son cerveau avait grillé. Shinji lui avait liquéfié les neurones. Tout ce dont il était capable depuis était de se remémorer les instants fugaces vécus dans l'entrepôt des Vizards, emprisonnés dans le kekkai d'Hachi et il faut l'avouer, à deux doigts de succomber à la tentation dans le lit de la pauvre Hiyori.

Shinji avait même jeté un coup œil taquin en direction dudit meuble en murmurant que « la vengeance » était « un plat chaud ». Ce à quoi Kisuke avait répliqué que c'était plutôt « un plat qui se mange froid », mais des lèvres étaient venues dévorer les siennes pour toute réponse, Shinji ne supportant pas plus maintenant que dans le passé qu'on le corrige sur sa formulation décalée des proverbes et dictons.

Il avait toujours été à côté de la plaque dans ce domaine, comme cette nuit là, trois ans environ après que Kisuke soit devenu capitaine de la 12ème division. Cette nuit, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Elle restait intacte en tout points dans sa mémoire : la nuit où il avait été sur le point de dévoiler à Shinji ses sentiments…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Début du flashback**_

A cette époque, quelques uns des capitaines du Gotei 13 avaient l'habitude de se retrouver une fois par semaine le soir tombé afin de boire un coup et de jouer à des parties de go ou de mah-jong à l'abris des dossiers, du protocole et du stress qui accompagnait parfois le poste qui était le leur. On y retrouvait le plus souvent Kensei, Love, Rose, Kyoraku, Ukitake lorsque sa santé était au beau fixe, Shinji et lui. Bref, c'étaient de bonnes vieilles soirées entre hommes, mais il arrivait que Yoruichi vienne s'incruster, quand ce n'était pas la capitaine Unohana qui débarquait, en prétextant délicatement s'être trompée de chemin.

Cette nuit là, Shinji et lui revenaient d'une de ces soirées arrosées. L'horloge du Seireitei venait d'annoncer les trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils traversaient les quartiers de la 8ème division où s'était déroulée leur petite beuverie hebdomadaire. Shinji essayait de marcher droit en riant sans trop savoir pourquoi, tandis qu'il lui expliquait la dernière expérience qu'il avait tenté avec l'aide de Mayuri des jours auparavant et qui s'était soldée par l'évacuation d'office de deux étages du Bureau de Recherches et de Développement.

- Fort heureusement, toutes mes expériences ne finissent pas comme çà ! Avait commenté Kisuke. Sinon il y aurait fort à craindre pour l'avenir du BRD…

- T'as d'la chance, çà ira génie ! Avait lancé Shinji en tapotant l'épaule de Kisuke. C'est comme on dit : « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui ont du pot ».

Aussitôt, Kisuke avait rigolé en corrigeant.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt « à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » Hirako-san ?

- Aaah ?! D'où tu sors çà Kisuke ?! Rétorqua celui-ci en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Tu vois bien qu'çà a pas d'sens ! En plus, à suivre ton raisonnement… tu s'rais le dernier à avoir un avenir…

- Hirako-san !

- Shinji ! S'exclama le capitaine de la 5ème division en lui pinçant la hanche, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à son ami. Et puis quoi ? Oses dire que j'me trompe !

Kisuke lui fit la moue, comme à chaque fois que son blond préféré choisissait de lui infliger cette petite taquinerie dont lui seul avec le secret. Shinji s'était alors laissé emporté dans un fou-rire, tandis que la brise se levait aux alentours.

C'était si rare de le voir rigoler d'une façon aussi légère que Kisuke se perdit à le contempler. Lorsqu'il affichait ce visage serein et insouciant, Shinji était ni plus ni moins une ode à la luxure. Kisuke avait plus que jamais du mal à le considérer comme ce qu'il était dans les faits : un ami. Il le voulait sans attendre, rien qu'à lui, pour toujours… Aussi, c'est sans trop réfléchir qu'il avait rapproché sa main du visage de son meilleur ami et frôlé sa peau, juste au niveau de sa bouche.

- Kisuke ? La voix de Shinji était presque inaudible, adorable lorsqu'elle s'habillait de ce petit ton surpris.

- Désolé Hirako-san, mais tu allais finir par manger tes cheveux... Répondit Kisuke, luttant pour ne pas le pousser contre un arbre et couvrir son corps de baisers.

Délicatement, il retira la petite mèche qui s'était logée sur les lèvres de son ami du fait de la brise. Le contact de ses doigts contre les lèvres de Shinji les avaient électrisés tout les deux. Aussi, dans le silence le plus total, pendant un minuscule instant, le capitaine de la 5ème division avait laissé sa joue s'égarer contre les doigts de Kisuke, en une caresse timide.

A cet instant précis, le capitaine de la 12ème division sentit plusieurs neurones exploser dans son cerveau et sa lucidité foutre le camp à grands pas. Shinji brisait toutes ses défenses, le rendait stupide, fragile, dépendant... Et là, à appuyer sa joue contre sa main tel un chaton en recherche de câlins, il était impossible de lui résister.

Tout doucement, Kisuke commença donc à se pencher vers son ami, prenant le risque de se faire rembarrer, pour ravir enfin ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Ses doigts s'abandonnaient encore contre la joue de Shinji lorsqu'une voix masculine, stricte et d'une courtoisie excessive s'était élevée, les rappelant à l'ordre.

- Vous voilà enfin capitaine Hirako! Avait déclaré le lieutenant de la 5ème division, qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière Shinji, les bras chargés de paperasse, les pupilles tranchantes derrières ses lunettes d'intello.

En entendant sa voix, Shinji avait légèrement sursauté, extirpé férocement de la sensation de bien-être dont il jouissait quelques secondes auparavant. Par réflexe, il avança d'un pas vers Kisuke, ses mains se retrouvant contre le torse de ce dernier, avant de reculer tout aussi rapidement. Le visage marqué par un agacement non dissimulé, il se retourna brutalement vers son bras droit, avant de répliquer sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là Sosuke ?! Et c'est quoi cette masse de papiers là ?

- Des rapports urgents de nos équipes envoyées dans le monde réel, capitaine Hirako. Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche afin que vous les signiez. Cela doit être fait pour ce matin. Aussi, permettez-moi d'insister…

Il avait dit cela avec une amabilité telle que Kisuke doutait sincèrement de sa bonne foi, ce que confirmait d'ailleurs la tension qui s'était installé chez Shinji depuis l'apparition du jeune homme.

- Tss… Quel chieur t'es Sosuke ! Allez ramènes toi ! J'vais t'la signer ta foutue paperasse…

- Capitaine… Vous ne devriez pas dire çà des rapports de vos subordonnés !

Sur ce, Shinji avait salué Kisuke d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire perdu entre tension et excuse, avant de tracer sa route en direction de ses quartiers, sans un regard pour son lieutenant. Aizen pivota pour le suivre, quand Kisuke prit la parole, presque instinctivement.

- Quel sérieux dans votre travail, vice-capitaine Aizen… Avait-il lancé avec cynisme, le regard braqué sur le plus jeune.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle « la conscience professionnelle », capitaine Urahara. Répondit le lieutenant du tac au tac, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle « emmerder le peuple » avait rétorqué Shinji dans la seconde, un sourire entendu à l'adresse de Kisuke, qui éclata de rire aussitôt.

Devant les gamineries des deux capitaines, Aizen poussa un soupir de résignation, avant de partir en avant vers la cinquième division. Shinji le suivi toujours en riant, sous le regard de Kisuke qui ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il était parvenu à la dissimuler, mais la colère qui lui vrillait les veines était bien présente, bouillonnante. L'arrivée d'Aizen avait brisé la connexion qui s'était établie entre Shinji et lui l'instant précédent et çà, il l'avait définitivement en travers de la gorge. D'ailleurs, après cette nuit, Shinji ne s'était plus jamais laissé aller ainsi avec lui, comme si la complicité presque amoureuse partagée à ce moment là relevait du péché et ne devait plus se reproduire. Même s'il n'en avait aucune preuve, Kisuke sentait que cette retenue affichée par Shinji avait un lien avec Aizen, des rumeurs laissant entendre qu'il entretenait avec son capitaine une relation qui dépassait le cadre strictement professionnel.

A cette époque, Kisuke n'avait jamais osé en discuter clairement avec Shinji. Il était son meilleur ami, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de mettre son grain de sel dans la vie intime de ce dernier, Shinji n'ayant jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Aussi, par respect pour le capitaine de la 5ème division, il s'était toujours retenu d'exposer son aversion vis-à-vis de cette relation qu'il avait en horreur.

C'était Shinji dont il s'agissait… _Son Shinji_. Et l'imaginer dans les bras de « monsieur perfection » le rendait malade. Plus il le côtoyait, plus Kisuke sentait que le jeune vice capitaine n'était pas aussi aimable et digne de confiance qu'il en donnait l'impression. Mais malgré ses doutes, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le masque arboré par Aizen était épais ni à quel point il était dangereux. Il l'avait sous-estimé et quand il s'en était aperçu, il était déjà trop tard… Les corps inertes de ses amis jonchaient le sol. Shinji était presque méconnaissable, à la frontière entre shinigami et hollow. Leurs vies à tous avaient basculé…

_**Fin du flashback**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ne pouvant refouler la colère que lui inspirait ses souvenirs, Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de cogner du poing sur la table basse du salon, faisant dangereusement grincer celle-ci. Il avait été le roi, l'empereur des abrutis ! Shinji et lui avaient perdu tellement de temps à cause de ses non-dits et de son habitude à sous-estimer les problèmes… Mais ce soir il avait enfin la possibilité de démontrer à quel point il était important pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Reprenant le fil de sa réflexion concernant les préparatifs de la soirée à venir, il fut cependant interrompu par une petite main qui se posa sur son épaule.

- Kisuke-san ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il Ururu-chan ? Demanda-t-il, surpris de voir débarquer sa petite employée, tenant dans ses bras de la pommade et du coton et arborant son habituel petit regard gêné.

- Vous voulez de la pommade ?

- Euh… Pourquoi çà Ururu-chan ? Interrogea-t-il, interloqué.

- C'est que… vous avez une piqûre d'insecte dans le cou… Dit-elle en lui présentant un miroir de poche pour qu'il puisse observer celle-ci.

Jetant un œil incrédule, Kisuke faillit s'étrangler en identifiant l'objet des préoccupations de sa jeune employée, tandis que Jinta entrait victorieux dans la pièce, brandissant son balai telle une batte de base-ball.

- Baka Ururu ! Lança le gamin avec vigueur en tournant la tête de la petite fille vers Kisuke, un rictus moqueur ancré sur son visage. C'est pas une piqûre d'insecte çà ! C'est un suç…

BANG !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa tête et celle de la fillette, causant un concerto de cris de douleurs qui s'éleva jusqu'au ciel.

- Hey vous deux ! Vous pensez que le devant de la boutique va se balayer tout seul ?! Hurla Tessai de sa voix rauque et menaçante. Allez ouste ! Fichez moi le camp !

Les mains posées sur leurs têtes telles un bonnet de protection, les enfants quittèrent la pièce en quatrième vitesse avec des yeux ronds de chats battus. Tessai laissa s'échapper un soupir en grommelant un « la jeunesse de nos jours je vous jure » tandis que Kisuke, le petit miroir toujours en mains restait comme deux ronds de flan. Sur son cou, ce qui n'était qu'une fine trace rose lorsque Shinji l'avait quitté était devenu une marque pourpre des plus évidentes. Ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps, il succomba au fou-rire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres depuis le début.

- Jinta-kun n'est pas un peu jeune pour savoir ce genre de choses ? Lança-t-il en tentant de retrouver une once de sérieux.

- Aaah ! De nos jours, les jeunes garçons sont précoces dans bien des domaines ! Répondit Tessai, en prenant des allures d'expert.

- Tout de même ! Souffla Kisuke, avant de repartir pour un nouveau fou-rire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ! L'interrompit subitement son ami, le faisant sursauter, Nice Job patron ! Lança-t-il en le gratifia d'un énorme sourire et d'une tape sur l'épaule qui faillit lui déboîter les os.

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes plus malin que vous en avez l'air pour les choses de l'amour ! Voilà qui me rassure quant à la suite des évènements ! Hahahaha !

- Tessai-san ! S'exclama Kisuke, rouge pivoine, tandis que son compère quittait la pièce.

Non mais quel idiot celui-là quand il s'y mettait ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces encouragements débiles ? Il ne se préparait ni à se battre, ni à participer au grand marathon annuel de Karakura pardi ! Un peu plus et Tessai lui offrait une petite serviette, des boissons énergisantes et des barres de céréales ! Non mais je vous jure ! Entre çà et les gamins qui faisaient pleuvoir la connerie comme des confettis, Kisuke en avait à nouveau perdu le fil de sa réflexion concernant les préparatifs de la soirée à venir. A ce rythme, il allait vraiment finir par improviser !

Se secouant vivement la tête, Kisuke poussa un soupir entre exaspération et amusement, avant de se concentrer sur la fameuse « suite des évènements » lorsque la voix grave de l'ancien chef des Kidôshu retentit à nouveau en provenance du couloir, faisant vibrer les murs du magasin.

- Soyez naturel et tout devrait bien se passer patron ! Ni trop doux, ni trop bruta…

- Tessai !

Virant à nouveau écrevisse, Kisuke ne put reconnaître qu'une chose.

Kurosaki Ichigo était peut-être une quiche pour repérer les reiatsu, mais il y a une chose pour laquelle il avait vu juste : ce magasin, c'était vraiment une maison de fous !

* * *

La suite bientôt ! En vous remerciant de me lire ^^

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Préparatifs part 2

Ohayo ! ^^

Le chapitre 6 est servi :3

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs**

**Part 2 – Hirako Shinji.**

* * *

Se frottant énergiquement les tempes, le capitaine de la 5ème division se concentra à nouveau sur le rapport qui trônait sur son bureau. Depuis combien de temps usait-il de toute sa volonté pour déchiffrer ce misérable bout de papier ? Shinji n'aurait pu le dire. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Il lui semblait même que cela faisait des mois tant le temps avançait à un rythme d'escargot cardiaque. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Kisuke pour retourner au Seireitei, il était persuadé que toutes les montres, pendules et autres horloges de la Soul Society complotaient ouvertement pour le faire chier.

Un nouveau sentiment lui était donc apparu, en deuxième place après l'envie de sauter sur Kisuke tel un gamin sur ses cadeaux de Noël : l'envie de massacrer tous les objets CENSES afficher l'heure, mais qui en fait n'affichaient que dalle ! Non mais sérieux ! Il était 13 heures 05 et une éternité plus tard il était 13 heures 15 ?! On le prenait pour un abruti ou quoi ?! Faut pas déconner !

Entre çà et la pile de rapports qui ornait son bureau, Shinji avait bien envie de foutre le camp sans regarder en arrière, mais c'était pas vraiment la chose à faire pour aider la 5ème division à reprendre confiance en elle. Il imaginait déjà les commentaires de ses subordonnés : « _Aizen Sosuke était peut-être un grand malade qui a faillit faire péter Karakura et la Soul Society, mais au moins il faisait ses tâches administratives à temps ! Non mais ! _». Bref, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre chuchoter dans les couloirs.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shinji reposa donc ses yeux sur la feuille de papier, tentant à nouveau de lire son contenu et plus concrètement, de chasser la vision qui lui revenait sans cesse, l'empêchant de dépasser la première ligne.

5

Des cheveux blonds en bataille contre l'oreiller

4

Des yeux verts-gris brillants avant l'amour

3

Un sourire gêné adorable

2

Une peau tiède tendue par le désir

1

Une bouche chaude et douce s'offrant telle une friandise

…

- 'Tain ! J'peux même plus lire ou quoi ?!

Par réflexe, Shinji se leva brusquement de son bureau et entreprit une énième marche de relaxation dans la pièce. C'était impossible. Réfléchir, travailler, écrire, lire : tout lui était tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE ! Plus il essayait, plus l'image tant rêvée de son scientifique adoré lui revenait en pleine face, le laissant comme un abruti à presque baver sur ses rapports. Et cette foutue horloge qui foutait rien !

Plus il y pensait, plus Shinji était persuadé que Kisuke n'était pas humain… C'était une toxine aphrodisiaque à forme humaine que même le yoga, la méditation, la sophrologie, le café, le coca ou le sucre ne pouvait vaincre… Et… il était 15 heures 30 ?! 19 heures ne viendrait donc jamais ?! Shinji sentit la veine sur sa tempe doubler de volume, avant d'exploser.

- Arrêtes de t'foutre de moi espèce d'horloge pourrie ! Gueula-t-il en direction de l'objet accroché au mur.

- Euh… Capitaine Hirako ? Vous êtes là ? Tout va bien ?

Pris de court, Shinji sursauta comme un gamin pris en faute avant de se tourner en direction de la porte d'où émanait la petite voix fluette et timide de son lieutenant, la jeune Hinamori Momo. Depuis combien de temps essayait-elle d'entrer en communication avec lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement avait-elle été alertée par ses cris de bête sauvage et était-elle venue s'assurer de sa santé mentale… Grimaçant face à la pile de paperasse encore intacte sur son bureau, il alla ouvrir la porte à la jeune fille, arborant l'air contrit de l'enfant qui n'a pas fait ses devoirs.

- Ohayo Hinamori-san ! Lança-t-il en la faisant entrer.

- Ohayo capitaine Hirako ! Répondit-elle poliment avec un sourire en se frayant un chemin dans la pièce.

Jetant un œil par terre, Shinji réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore ramassé la bonne quarantaine d'avions en papier qui jonchait le sol, vestiges de plusieurs heures passées à son bureau à tenter vainement de tuer le temps.

- Ah ! Euh… Désolé pour çà ! J't'attendais pas tout d'suite alors j'ai pas encore rangé… Expliqua-t-il en ramassant quelque unes de ses créations.

- Pas de problème capitaine ! Déclara-t-elle en rigolant presque. J'étais juste passée vous apporter le calendrier des prochaines réunions du Gotei et quelques rapports supplémentaires à signer.

Shinji déglutit difficilement. Prochaines réunions et nouveaux rapports : BANZAI !

Tâchant de garder sa contenance de capitaine, il acquiesça avec sérieux en posant la nouvelle pile de papiers sur l'ancienne, retenant un soupir en voyant le volume doubler méchamment. Captant que le regard de sa jeune subordonnée dérivait sur la masse de travail non fait, Shinji prit la parole, préférant qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions en l'imaginant aussi dévoué aux tâches bureaucratiques que l'était son ancien capitaine.

- Mes excuses Hinamori-san… Aizen prenait p't'être son pied en jouant les gratte papier, mais moi c'est pas trop mon truc… Déclara-t-il. Mais ce s'ra fait t'en fais pas…

Surprise, Hinamori ne put retenir un sourire amusé face au _mea culpa_ inattendu de son nouveau capitaine qui décidément, n'avait RIEN à voir avec le précédent.

- Je m'étais aperçue que vous étiez très différents… Lança la jeune fille. Au fond, çà me fait plaisir ! Et puis, vous êtes honnête, contrairement à lui… Sans compter que c'était votre poste à la base…

Shinji sourit. Même si elle faisait son possible pour paraître sereine, on voyait bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore totalement fait le deuil du parfait Aizen qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Tant de personnes s'étaient faites avoir par son regard bienveillant et son sourire angélique, lui le premier. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était la personne la plus à même de comprendre les sentiments d'Hinamori, et de l'aider à repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

- Tu sais, c'que tu ressens est normal. Commenta Shinji en récupérant tout son sérieux. Depuis qu't'as découvert la vérité sur Aizen, tout s'est tellement précipité, c'est normal que tes plaies soient encore à vif. T'as pas à t'blâmer, il savait y faire pour berner son monde… Concentres-toi sur les gens qui t'entourent. Si tu prends appui sur ceux qui t'aiment, alors tu t'reconstruira plus vite. J'le sais d'expérience...

Visiblement étonnée de cet encouragement soudain, la jeune fille resta interdite quelques instants, avant de décocher à Shinji un sourire des plus reconnaissants.

- Je vous remercie de votre attention capitaine… Confia-t-elle. Ah ! Laissez moi vous aider à ramasser tout çà !

Aussitôt, Hinamori accompagna Shinji dans sa cueillette d'avions en papier. Rapidement, la salle fut à nouveau libérée de son tapis blanc et Shinji laissa s'échapper un immense soupir de contentement face au travail accompli.

- J'sens qu'on va faire du bon boulot ensemble Hinamori-san ! S'exclama-t-il ravi.

- Capitaine Hirako… Bredouilla subitement la jeune fille en lui jetant un regard perdu entre incrédulité et panique.

- Oui ?

- Vos avions en papier…

Shinji leva un sourcil en fixant la jeune fille qui semblait perdre sa contenance peu à peu, telle une glace jetée dans un four. Prise de stress, elle pliait et dépliait nerveusement un des avions, le regard égaré de quelqu'un à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

- Ouais j'sais qu'c'est pas très professionnel… Souffla-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Vous les avez fait avec quoi ?

- Bah la pile de papiers qui était posée dans l'coin là…

- …les rapports des autres divisions qui étaient là pour avis ?!

- Ou…

* Bruit du vent *

- DE QUOI ?! ! ! S'écria Shinji, tous ses neurones se reconnectant d'un coup et le projetant tel un boulet de canon dans la réalité.

- Mi… misère… Bafouilla Hinamori, en s'accrochant à un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?!

- Vous pensez ?!

*Botte de paille soufflée par le vent*

- NON MAIS QUEL CON ! ! ! ! Explosa Shinji en récupérant les avions foutus à la poubelle pour les déplier le plus soigneusement possible.

- Attendez ! Vous allez tout déchirer ! Lança la jeune lieutenant en venant prêter main forte à son capitaine avant qu'il ne réduise les rapports en confettis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shinji se laissa choir dans son fauteuil telle une masse sans vie, tandis qu'Hinamori faisait de même sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Devant eux trônait une montagne de papiers défroissés au maximum et que la jeune fille avait pris soin de faire commenter et signer par son capitaine avant qu'ils ne soient frappés par une autre catastrophe.

- On dirait un tas d'torchons… Souffla Shinji en jetant un œil au fruit du travail obtenu après plusieurs heures de dépliage intensif.

- C'est ce que c'est, capitaine Hirako… Mais après une nuit sous un bon gros livre çà ira mieux… j'espère… En tous cas, çà a occupé une bonne partie de notre temps ! Il est déjà 18h30 !

- Ouais…

* Bourrasque *

- MERDE KISUKE ! ! S'écria Shinji en se levant de son siège comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

- Urahara Kisuke ? Quel rapport ?

- Excuses-moi Hinamori-san ! J'dois y aller ! J'suis… J'vais être en retard quelque part ! Bordel !

- Ah ? Euh… D'accord… Ah ! J'avais encore une lettre pour vous !

- Laisses tomber ! J'verrais çà demain ! Ou plus tard ! Après ! Passes une bonne soirée ! Merci pour tout !

Sur ce, le capitaine de la 5ème division décampa de son bureau en mode tornade, tel un homme poursuivi par un troupeau de gnous enragés. La jeune fille regarda la porte laissée ouverte sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire de son nouveau capitaine, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas être cardiaque pour travailler avec lui… Mais au fond, c'était plutôt marrant.

Avant de partir rejoindre ses amies shinigamis pour une petite soirée entre filles, elle déposa la lettre sur le bureau de ce dernier.

Comme il l'avait dit, il verrait çà à son retour…

Çà n'était probablement rien d'urgent…

Probablement…

* * *

La suite bientôt! :3

Merci à tous de me suivre! ^^

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7 Dream Night part 1

Hello tout le monde! ^^

Ma petite fanfic suit son cours, et je remercie à nouveau tout(es) celles et ceux qui me suivent!

Voici le chapitre 7, qui se déroulera en deux parties ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dream Night **

**Part 1 **

* * *

A 19 heures 15 tapantes, ce fut une tornade humaine qui pénétra dans le magasin pour shinigamis de Karakura en la personne d'Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division du Gotei 13. Il dévala les escaliers menant à la salle d'entraînement souterraine aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, se maudissant intérieurement pour la situation paradoxale dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

En effet, après avoir passé des heures entières à insulter le temps de le mener en bourrique, que se passait-il ? Monsieur était en retard. Oui, en retard de quinze minutes au rendez-vous le plus important de sa vie ! S'il pouvait se scinder en deux, il se ficherait des baffes sans hésiter. Non mais franchement ! Tout çà à cause d'une poignée d'avions en papier qu'il avait eu la jugeote de fabriquer avec -applaudissements !- les rapports les plus urgents qu'il y avait sur son bureau ! On pourrait dire qu'après avoir attendu cent ans, il n'était pas à un quart d'heure près, MAIS SI ! Un quart d'heure de retard c'était… c'était insupportable !

Arrivé dans l'immense pièce aux allures de plaine rocailleuse où le ciel était constamment d'un bleu sans nuages, il balaya les environs du regard, cherchant l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, l'être qui accaparait toutes ses fonctions vitales depuis la matinée. Sa recherche fut fructueuse, puisque ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement et qui le fit cesser brutalement sa course.

Ses jambes restèrent figées sur place, un frisson incontrôlable traversa son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses os, son cœur rata un battement, avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. La personne qui se tenait dans son champ de vision était bien Kisuke, pas de doutes là dessus. Toutefois, il y avait là certains changements qui le laissèrent sans voix. Son scientifique préféré avait abandonné sa tenue traditionnelle, ses geta et même (ô miracle !) son légendaire bob rayé. A la place, il arborait une chemise blanche, un pantalon de toile beige, des chaussures blanches et un chapeau en feutre blanc, un look inattendu qui le faisait ressembler à un jeune entrepreneur en voyage de noces.

Stupéfait, Shinji ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. En cent ans, il n'avait jamais vu Kisuke habillé de la sorte. Lorsqu'ils étaient collègues, son ami revêtait l'uniforme de rigueur, puis sur terre, il avait opté pour des vêtements traditionnels japonais, en rien révélateurs des formes de leur porteur. Mais là… Le changement était tout bonnement saisissant.

Les yeux écarquillés comme des coupelles, Shinji ravala sa salive, incapable de détacher son regard du corps parfaitement proportionné de son amant. Il n'avait jamais douté du potentiel de Kisuke, mais dieux que son homme pouvait être bien foutu ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être séduisant lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! S'en était presque effrayant ! En effet, si le bob rayé avait tendance à jouer les anti-moustiques pour filles, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ce soir avait tout d'un aimant à donzelles (et même à garçons, il n'en doutait pas).

L'ayant bien évidemment remarqué, Kisuke arriva auprès de Shinji à une vitesse prodigieuse, digne d'un ancien membre de l'Onmitsukido, avant de lui décocher un énorme sourire, ses yeux à peine visibles sous son chapeau. Complètement ahuri, Shinji ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, aucun mot suffisamment puissant ne pouvant décrire ce qu'il pensait de son amant à cet instant précis. Aussi, ce fut Kisuke qui prit la parole en premier, brisant le silence de l'immense pièce d'entraînement.

- Hirako-san kawaiii ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix taquine en cherchant à le faire pivoter sur lui-même, réalisant du coup que son ami avait apparemment pris racine.

- Tu parles ! Tu t'es vu ?! L'engueula presque Shinji, dont la capacité à parler revenait peu à peu.

- Ah çà… Lança l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, visiblement perplexe. J'ai été victime d'un complot vestimentaire de la part des filles…

Il avait confessé cela en un soupir, visiblement assailli par d'étranges souvenirs. Shinji éclata de rire dans la seconde en voyant sa mine défaite. Il n'imaginait que trop bien leurs folles d'amies lui sauter à la gorge pour lui arracher son bob et le traîner faire les boutiques, lui imposant plusieurs essayages avant de conclure que cet ensemble était la perle rare tant recherchée. Dire qu'il avait manqué çà !

- En tout cas, elles ont fait un excellent travail … Murmura Shinji en s'approchant de Kisuke pour le rassurer, lui mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille. T'es trop canon… J'sais même pas si c'est prudent de t'laisser sortir comme çà…

Sous l'effet de ces paroles et du souffle de Shinji contre sa peau, Kisuke faillit s'étrangler. Non seulement c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il était « canon », mais le fait que ce soit son blond, et en prime avec une voix aussi suave, aguicheuse et possessive… Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'avoir soudain extrêmement chaud.

Afin de reprendre un minimum de contenance, il entreprit de conduire son amant jusqu'au passage chargé de les transporter au lieu qu'il avait choisi en vue de leur soirée en amoureux. Toutefois, Shinji ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ses bras s'enroulant sans attendre à son cou, ses lèvres se collant aux siennes fiévreusement. Kisuke ne se fit pas prier. Il approfondit leur baiser, sa langue venant caresser celle de sa moitié, dont les mains joueuses se perdaient sur ses joues, capturant son visage.

- Kisuke… Souffla le capitaine de la 5ème division en ancrant son regard dans le sien. On y va ?

En réponse à cette question qui -vu le ton pressant de son amant- n'en était pas une, Kisuke l'entraîna jusqu'au passage, situé à quelques mètres dans la salle d'entraînement. Aussitôt arrivés près de celui-ci, Shinji lui enlaça de nouveau la taille, une étincelle de gourmandise brillant dans ses prunelles couleur noisette. Au baiser fougueux succéda une éclosion de petits bisous le long du cou de son scientifique, puis ses mains s'attaquèrent avidement aux premiers boutons de la chemise de ce dernier, qui laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Euh… Hirako-san… C'est que…

- C'est que rien ! Contra Shinji, catégorique. Laisses-moi faire…

Disant cela, Shinji combla brusquement la distance infime qui le séparait encore de Kisuke, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pile à l'entrée du passage qui les entraîna ainsi tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils apparurent de l'autre côté, l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division trébucha pour de bon, tombant à la renverse en entraînant Shinji dans sa chute. Celui-ci se retrouva donc à califourchon sur l'homme de ses rêves, prêt à le couvrir de baisers dans le … Où était le lit ?!

Comme sous l'effet d'une douche glacée, Shinji émergea d'un coup de son état de surexcitation pour analyser la situation concrète dans laquelle il se trouvait. Effectivement, ils n'avaient chutés ni sur un futon, ni sur un matelas, ni sur un lit… mais… à quelques mètres d'une foule de gens ! D'ailleurs, leur apparition soudaine venait de déclencher des cris entre effroi et réprobation. De loin, il vit des enfants interroger leurs parents en les désignant à l'aide de leurs barbes à papa, et les parents s'éloigner à grands pas pour protéger leur innocente progéniture.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division eut beau mobiliser toutes ses neurones, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils foutaient là… Ils étaient tombés où ?! Pourquoi ?! Le passage avait eut un raté ?! Jetant un oeil interrogateur sur Kisuke, il discerna ce petit regard à la fois contrit et embarrassé qu'il connaissait tant, révélant la réponse (pourtant évidente) à ses questions.

- Euh… En fait… J'ai vu qu'il y avait une soirée spéciale au parc d'attractions de Kyoto… Plusieurs scènes ont été installées pour tous les styles de musique dont le jazz. Et il y aura un énorme feu d'artifice vers minuit… J'ai pensé que çà te ferait plaisir… Confessa Kisuke, tandis qu'ils se relevaient tous deux.

Son scientifique semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Toutefois, Shinji resta muet. Là tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Pas parce que l'idée lui déplaisait ou qu'il reprochait quoi que ce soit à Kisuke, au contraire. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible… parce qu'il venait de se comporter comme le dernier des abrutis.

Bon sang à quoi il pensait ?! C'était Kisuke qui était en face de lui ! Kisuke ! Pas Aizen ! Si pour son ex-lieutenant « soirée à deux » équivalait à se sauter dessus sans réfléchir, ce soir il était avec l'amour de sa vie, un homme romantique et attentionné pour qui « soirée à deux » signifiait avant tout « soirée à deux ».

Le connaissant, il était sur que Kisuke s'était cassé en quatre tout l'après-midi pour trouver un endroit sympa où l'emmener et choisir ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Et lui, comme le roi des cons qu'il était, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter sur lui, comme si tout ce qui comptait était de le mettre dans son lit… Y avait pas plus lamentable…

- Hirako-san ? Ca va ? Si ça ne te convient pas on va ailleurs…

Et voilà ! Il avait tout gagné ! Maintenant Kisuke remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait prévu, pensait qu'il avait tout fait de travers, qu'il n'était pas capable de le rendre heureux alors que c'était tout l'inverse… Quel con il était ! Si Hiyori était là, elle le bafferait jusqu'au sang, et il l'aurait bien mérité ! Kisuke avait tant prévu et lui n'avait rien. Pas une surprise, pas un cadeau, même pas un mot d'amour griffonné sur le dos d'un rapport…

Il était venu à ce rendez-vous les mains des poches comme s'il avait été invité par une conquête d'un soir, pire, comme lorsqu'il rejoignait Aizen cent ans auparavant. Et non ! Kisuke ne pensait pas qu'à baiser ! Il avait un cœur, lui ! Il avait des émotions, des rêves à partager et une envie infinie de rendre heureux ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux.

Shinji sentit une vague glacée s'emparer de son corps et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Sa vision de l'amour était tellement détraquée, si différente de celle de son amant… Kisuke n'était-il pas entrain de faire une erreur monumentale en le choisissant lui ? Est-ce qu'il en valait vraiment la peine ?

Une larme malheureuse apparut au coin de son œil gauche, que Shinji voulut effacer avant que son scientifique ne s'en rende compte, mais déjà, les lèvres de ce dernier s'y posèrent, tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Tu es ma vie Hirako-san… Murmura Kisuke en l'enlaçant. Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moi… Je ne veux plus de non-dits entre nous…

Shinji fut incapable de répondre. A nouveau, les mots lui faisaient défaut. Aussi, il s'empara des lèvres de son amant, troquant son avidité habituelle pour une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait quelque chose de précieux à cajoler, quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

- J'sais pas si j'mérite d'être ici avec toi… Avoua-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

Kisuke resta silencieux, posant juste son menton contre le front de sa moitié, lui donnant tout le temps de trouver ses mots. Néanmoins, il resserra son emprise sur Shinji, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner davantage.

- Tu t'ai démené pour m'préparer quelque chose et c'est réussi… Continua ce dernier. C'est plus que réussi… J'm'attendais pas çà… Moi j'ai rien pour toi... Avec cet enfoiré d'Aizen, quand on se voyait, on tirait un coup et c'était réglé… Bien sûr, c'est pas c'que j'voulais pour cette nuit… même si c'est surement c'que tu penses maintenant... 'Tain j'suis con bordel ! J'me dégoûte ! J'sais qu'vous êtes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais j'pensais pas… çà pour moi… Excuses… merde…

Les dernières paroles de Shinji se brisèrent en sanglots presque inaudibles sous le regard troublé de Kisuke. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas évalué correctement à quel point sa relation avec Aizen l'avait blessé. Tout entre eux n'avait été que physique. Aizen l'avait dupé uniquement pour avoir de quoi meubler ses nuits et n'avait sans doute jamais dissimulé ses intentions. Séduit par son charme apparent, Shinji était tombé dans ses bras, en pensant sûrement pouvoir garder le contrôle de leur relation. Cependant, il n'y était pas arrivé. Aizen l'avait réduit à l'état de simple possession, lui qui aspirait tant à la liberté, et çà, Shinji en souffrait encore.

A présent, il pleurait distinctement contre son épaule, et l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division en était sûr, en se maudissant d'avoir craqué de cette façon. Tachant de dissimuler la rage qu'il ressentait, Kisuke le serra plus fort contre lui, le laissant se débarrasser de toutes les larmes amères qui le hantaient encore.

- Hirako-san… Osa-t-il murmurer à son oreille, quelques instants plus tard.

- Dire qu'j'ai tant rêvé d'cette soirée et en deux secondes j'fous tout en l'air… C'est génial…

Les pleurs de Shinji s'étant calmés, Kisuke tourna son visage vers le sien, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Là, sous la pleine lune, son amant était tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, et çà, il était impardonnable qu'il ne le sache pas encore.

- Je te le répète Hirako-san… Tu es ma vie. Déclara-t-il. Si tu veux partir parce que JE ne suis pas ce que tu veux, alors je comprendrais. Ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que toi tu ressens. Je ne te blâmerais jamais parce que tu me désires… Y a rien de plus stupide. Tu es l'unique cadeau que je veuille et tu es là. C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Alors si être avec moi est toujours ce que tu veux, cesses de dire des bêtises et embrasses-moi…

Dans la seconde, Kisuke se sentit rougir. Les mots étaient venus sans trop qu'il réfléchisse… Etaient-ils les bons ? Il venait presque de donner un ordre à Shinji… En avait-il le droit, même pour le faire réagir ? Le scientifique était sur le point de s'excuser quand il sentit sa bouche frôler la sienne, hésitante. Les mains de son amant vinrent caresser son visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine et risquait de se briser au moindre geste brusque. Sans rien dire, il sentit Shinji se coller plus étroitement contre lui, sa respiration saccadée contre son cou, puis, sans crier gare, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes en douceur, répondant ainsi à ses paroles.

- TU es ce que je veux. Souffla le capitaine de la 5ème division. N'en doutes pas.

Pour toute réponse, Kisuke déposa un petit baiser dans le cou de son amant, déclenchant chez celui-ci un délicieux frisson. Shinji lui décocha rapidement une tape sur la tête, faisant ainsi cesser le petit rire amusé que sa sensibilité extrême venait de déclencher.

- Bon on s'bouge ? Lança-t-il dans la foulée, à présent complètement dans l'ambiance et pressé de prendre part à la fête. J'veux pas rater une minute de c'que t'as préparé !

Armé de son éternel sourire, Kisuke captura alors sa main pour l'entraîner parmi les badauds, entamant ainsi la soirée dont ils avaient tous les deux rêvé depuis plus d'un siècle.

* * *

La 1ère partie s'achève, la suite dès que possible! :3

Merci de m'avoir lue!

See ya! ^^

* * *

**Bonus : Relooking party!**

_16 heures au magasin Urahara. _

Le propriétaire, en prévision de la soirée romantique à venir cherche quelque chose à se mettre. Sur son lit se trouve un ensemble traditionnel japonais, une paire de geta et dans ses mains, son bon vieux bob à rayures vertes.

_Kisuke (regardant les habits cités)_ : Hum… çà me semble bien !

Soudain, venu de nulle part, un bruit effroyable retentit, semblable à un violent coup de tonnerre. Plusieurs visages féminins apparaissent alors, telles les bonnes fées des contes pour enfants… enfin… presque.

_Cris de filles rauques et sauvages :_ HALTE ! ! ! POSES CA PAR TERRE ! ! !

_Kisuke :_ Hein ?

_Hiyori (direct du droit dans les gencives de son ex capitaine) :_ STOP ! Plus un geste !

_Yoruichi :_ Kisuke ! Recules de cinq pas ! Pas un mot ! Obéis !

_Kisuke (sonné, la joue endolorie) :_ Aïeeeuh ! Hiyori-san ! Pourquoi tu me frappes sans prévenir ?

_Hiyori :_ Tu oses demander ?! Tu fous quoi là ?!

_Kisuke :_ Je… choisis des vêtements…

_Lisa :_ Dieux qu'il est con…

_Hiyori :_ Tu t'fous de moi ?!

_Yoruichi (s'emparant du bob à la vitesse de l'éclair)_ : Je l'ai !

_Hiyori :_ Pfiou….

_Lisa :_ J'y crois pas… Tu comptais vraiment porter CA ce soir ?!

_Mashiro :_ Les hommes sont tous si bêtes…

_Kisuke (l'innocence même) :_ Ben…

_Hiyori :_ J'te l'avais dis Lisa ! Il est irrécupérable !

_Yoruichi :_ Kisuke ! Tu arrêtes de regarder ce bob où j'te brûle avec !

_Kisuke :_ …

_Hiyori (inspectant les vêtements de Kisuke) :_ Y a rien de bon ! Non mais quel boulet !

_Mashiro :_ Go faire les boutiques ! Héhé !

_Kisuke (effrayé)_ : Pourquoi çà ?!

_Tessai (passant la tête par la porte ouverte)_ : C'est pour allumer la flamme patron !

_Hiyori_ : Pff ! La flamme est allumée ! C'est surtout pour éviter que les gens pensent que Shinji flirte avec son grand-père !

_Lisa :_ MDR

_Yoruichi :_ Lol

_Kisuke (choqué) :_ Hiyori-san ! J'ai quand même pas l'air si vieux !

_Yoruichi :_ T'es vieux Kisuke… Mais t'inquiètes! On va t'arranger çà !

_Mashiro (sautant sur place):_ Relooking power ! Yeah !

_Lisa :_ Pourquoi le relooker? C'est nu que Shinji le veux…

_Kisuke (rouge) :_ Lisa-san !

_Hiyori :_ Çà c'est pas de notre ressort ! Mais tu vas essayer quelques petits trucs !

_Yoruichi (le poussant vers la porte) :_ Allez hop ! On se bouge !

_Mashiro :_ Ouais ! On va faire les boutiques !

_Lisa :_ Nu dans du papier cadeau moi je vous dis !

_Tessai :_ Le patron risque d'attraper froid dans ce cas! Attendez ! Je vais lui chercher un médicament pour éviter çà !

_Kisuke (envahi de souvenirs nauséeux atroces) :_ Ok ! Boutiques nous voilà !

_Mashiro:_ Hihihihihi!

_Yoruichi :_ Héhéhéhéhé!

_Hiyori :_ Nyark nyark nyark!

_Lisa :_ On passera à la librairie ?

_Tessai (de retour, médicament en main) :_ Patron ?


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Night part 2

Ohayo !

Voici le chapitre 8, seconde partie de la soirée entre nos deux blondinets ^^

Bien entendu, comme tout le monde le sait, les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo ^^

Bonne lecture à tous/toutes! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dream Night**

**Part 2**

* * *

« _Mignon_ » ? : Les évidences n'ont pas à être formulées, surtout quand on est un scientifique !

« _Séduisant_ » ? : Bien trop commun !

« _Irrésistible _» ? : Sans aucun doute ! Mais il manquait encore un petit quelque chose…

« _Parfait_ » ? : C'était déjà mieux… quoi que… les petites imperfections de son amant le rendant parfait, ce mot n'était pas très clair…

Exaspéré par son incapacité à trouver les mots justes, l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division se donna une claque mentale, avant de conclure que « _sublime_ » et « _fascinant _» étaient les grands gagnants de la soirée.

En totale réflexion avec son « moi » intérieur, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kisuke cherchait le terme idéal pour décrire son adorable moitié, mais aucun mot n'était suffisamment intense pour correspondre à la réalité que représentait Shinji. Les yeux rivés sur ce dernier (qui était parti acheter des boissons non loin de la scène de jazz), le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un bonheur complet et sincère, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Pour lui, sourire était devenu avec les années une façon de se protéger de l'extérieur, tout comme les masques portés par les hollows. Ses sourires insouciants, railleurs et puériles étaient devenus, après Benihime, ses meilleures armes. Ils lui avaient permis de paraître confiant face au danger, inébranlable devant le jeu du destin, sûr de lui malgré l'adversité. Le « sourire constant » était devenu sa « marque de fabrique », à l'instar de son éventail et de son bob à rayures.

Depuis les évènements survenus un siècle plus tôt du fait d'Aizen, il n'avait pratiquement plus souri que pour cacher ses réelles émotions.

Il avait du garder le sourire après la perte de son poste et son exil forcé sur Terre.

Il avait du garder le sourire malgré les nuits à presque perdre la raison en cherchant un moyen de stopper le processus d'Hollowfication qui avait frappé ses collègues.

Il avait du garder le sourire pour rassurer Yoruichi et Tessai.

Il avait du garder le sourire pour donner courage et espoir aux Vizards, malgré la détresse et la mélancolie qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux chaque jour.

Il avait du garder le sourire en voyant le regard éteint de Shinji, en apprenant par Tessai qu'il refusait de se nourrir, qu'il ne faisait que rester immobile dans le silence, hanté par mille images du passé.

Tous ces sourires de façade lui avait arraché les lèvres, mais il ne se serait pas pardonné de craquer face aux personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ou qu'il avait entraîné avec lui dans sa chute. Ce soir cependant, il souriait enfin de toute son âme, tant le fait de voir Shinji s'amuser et être à ce point détendu lui rendait d'un coup ce siècle de bonheur quasi-inexistant.

Son regard glissa une énième fois sur la silhouette fine et harmonieuse du capitaine de la 5ème division. Vêtu d'un jean gris, d'une chemise noire assortie à ses converses et d'une cravate blanche, Shinji arborait le look d'étudiant qui lui allait si bien. En le voyant, qui irait penser qu'il est un des capitaines du Gotei 13, Vizard de surcroît ? Bon, pas grand monde puisque 98% des vivants ne savent rien de la Soul Society, des Hollows, et encore moins des Vizards… Mais bon, tout çà pour dire qu'il était captivant, autant voire même plus qu'un siècle auparavant.

A cette époque, Kisuke avait passé la majeure partie de la période où ils étaient collègues à l'observer à la dérobée ou sous couvert de prétextes foireux, contemplant chaque geste, chaque posture avec une ferveur presque religieuse. Mais depuis ce matin, il pouvait enfin l'observer ouvertement, le dévorer du regard en toute liberté, sans la banderole « _do not cross_ » qui les avait séparés bien trop longtemps. Dans peu temps, il découvrirait ce corps qui lui plaisait tant dans une situation dont il avait rêvé si souvent, totalement dévêtu, abandonné dans ses bras…

A cette pensée, Kisuke sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir brusquement et secoua énergiquement la tête pour ne pas sombrer dans une transe on ne peut plus inavouable.

- Non mais à quoi je pense ?! S'exclama-t-il à haute voix, habitué qu'il est à se parler à lui-même lors de ses expériences.

- Çà j'aimerais bien l'savoir ! Lança Shinji en lui tendant un verre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Kisuke l'avait vu se rapprocher sans analyser ce que cela comportait comme conséquences. Shinji le détailla un moment, avant de reprendre, en roulant des yeux.

- Ben dis donc ! Quelques sucreries en mains et monsieur est dans un autre monde ! J'paries qu'tu fantasmes déjà sur tous les bonbons qu'tu vas encore engloutir ! Espèce de drogué !

D'humeur joueuse, Kisuke décida de profiter de la perche tendue inconsciemment par son blondinet.

- Je fantasme sur une friandise très spéciale… Confessa-t-il en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Je rêve de lui ôter son emballage et de pouvoir enfin y goûter…

Déchiffrant sans problème la métaphore, Shinji sentit que quelques unes de ses neurones faisaient brusquement leurs valises pour voyager vers de lointaines contrées. Il se rapprocha de son homme pour profiter pleinement des lèvres offertes lorsque celui-ci lui décocha un petit regard malicieux, avant d'aller se compromettre à un stand de barbe à papa, fier comme un lapin gambadant dans un champ de carottes.

Shinji le rejoignit dans la foulée, le foudroyant du regard de l'homme qui déteste se faire allumer pour après être laissé en plan. Toutefois, relevant le défi lancé par son homme, il opta pour une voix plus sournoise.

- Enfuies-toi encore une fois comme çà et j'me gênerais pas pour te déguster sur place… Chuchota-t-il lentement en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, caressant sa peau tiède avec envie, déclenchant chez son amant un léger râle de plaisir, difficilement dissimulé.

Son blond pour le moment sous contrôle, Shinji prit enfin possession des lèvres qui l'avaient nargué un instant plus tôt. La revanche de Kisuke ne tarderait pas, vu qu'ils adoraient se défier l'un l'autre. C'était un petit jeu exaltant qui s'était instauré entre eux depuis le début de la soirée, mais le capitaine de la 5ème division savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, de même que son scientifique.

_Son scientifique_… Plus il y pensait, plus Shinji le voyait comme une évidence : il était incroyable, encore plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réellement amusé, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi survolté et euphorique ! Kisuke avait vraiment choisi l'endroit idéal pour décompresser et passer du bon temps en amoureux.

L'ambiance au parc d'attractions de Kyoto était tout bonnement géniale. La bonne humeur des gens était communicative. Les milliers de lumignons illuminant chaque stand donnait une impression d'être dans un autre monde. Le concert de jazz était un pur régal pour tout amateur qui se respecte et il pleuvait de quoi boire et grignoter un peu partout. Mais ce qui rendait cette soirée aussi parfaite, c'était la présence de son homme à ses côtés, serrant fermement sa main, gardant constamment un œil prévenant et passionné sur lui, vibrant à chacun de ses rires, partageant chacun de ses délires.

En réalisant qu'ils vivaient enfin leur amour sans entraves, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il avait réalisé qu'il était éperdument épris du scientifique. C'était un lendemain de cuite monumentale dont son corps se souvenait encore avec regrets. Il s'était réveillé débraillé et le cerveau grillé dans l'appartement privé de Kisuke, au cœur de la 12ème division. A côté de lui, son collègue dormait encore. Tous deux s'étaient laissés emporter par le sommeil à même le sol, au milieu d'un champ de bouteilles vides et de verres renversés.

Le bon sens aurait voulut qu'il réveille ce dernier, l'heure de prendre du service approchant sévèrement. Toutefois, il n'en avait rien fait. Shinji était resté à observer le capitaine de la 12ème division qui roupillait comme un nouveau-né, serrant dans son poing un pan du haori de son ami, refusant de lâcher prise. Endormi sur le côté, son torse bougeant légèrement à chaque respiration, Kisuke semblait si fragile et vulnérable, ô combien désirable…

A le regarder dormir ainsi, Shinji s'était senti une envie irrésistible de le serrer dans ses bras, de mêler sa chaleur à la sienne. Il avait joué inconsciemment avec la mèche qui recouvrait ses yeux clos, apaisé par la simple présence du scientifique. Puis, celui-ci avait fini par émerger du sommeil. Il l'avait regardé lever la tête, les cheveux en pagaille, se frottant les yeux tel un hamster. A cet instant précis, l'unique souhait de Shinji fut de lui voler un baiser passionné, brutal, de pure possession.

Dépassé par ce désir soudain, le capitaine de la 5ème division avait alors refusé de petit-déjeuner avec son collègue et était reparti vers ses quartiers en 4ème vitesse, ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard sans que ses joues ne le trahissent. Ces émotions qu'il connaissait si mal, il sut cependant dans la seconde ce qu'elles signifiaient… Cet homme qui venait de débarquer dans sa vie avait ébranlé son cœur et son univers, prémices d'un amour qui allait le hanter pendant plus d'un siècle.

Demain matin, il se réveillera à nouveau contre son scientifique, mais n'aura plus à détourner le regard en croisant le sien, ni à partir dans la minute en lui servant un prétexte douteux. Cette pensée le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sans crier gare, il s'empara de la main de son scientifique pour le conduire jusqu'à l'immense piste de danse qui avait été aménagée au centre du parc d'attractions.

Une horloge non loin annonça qu'il était 23 heures, tandis que Kisuke comprenait à quelle sauce bien épicée il allait être mangé. Dans son champ de vision apparaissait de plus ne plus clairement la gigantesque piste de danse aux carreaux colorés luminescents. Shinji -qui carburait à 300 à l'heure- lui lança un regard enjoué, séduit par la musique qui faisait vibrer la piste.

Kisuke avait appris durant la soirée que le capitaine de la 5ème division s'était découvert une passion pour la techno. S'il partageait son goût du jazz, ce nouveau style le laissait un peu perplexe, mais il se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, accueillant avec un plaisir infini chaque activité partagée avec son amant. De plus, l'euphorie du moment était telle que la piste était bondée. Il pouvait donc se ridiculiser en toute discrétion, car si Shinji était un pro de la danse, lui ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans déclencher des vagues de fou-rires hystériques.

Arrivé sur la piste, Shinji afficha un petit rictus taquin, avant de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur. Il savait très bien que son homme dansait à l'égal d'un brique, et ce depuis une nuit arrosée où il avait failli mourir d'asphyxie tant le spectacle de Kisuke gesticulant (le seul mot possible) l'avait coincé dans le pire fou-rire de sa vie. Bon, selon les dires de Yoruichi, il se débrouillait mieux pour les slows et les valses, mais çà, il demandait à voir pour le croire.

oOoOoOo

Tandis que la nuit avançait, les chansons se succédèrent à un rythme fou, le DJ ne laissant pas une seconde de répit aux occupants de la piste lumineuse. Guidé par les pas assurés de Shinji, l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division parvint à esquisser un semblant de danse, profitant pleinement de l'occasion pour admirer son amant, irrésistible sous les rayons multicolores qui teintaient de partout.

Soudain, perdant « apparemment » l'équilibre dans la foule, une « innocente » jeune fille se retrouva collée à lui, avec une petite mine « désolée ».

- Gomen ! Articula-t-elle avec force pour se faire comprendre du blond malgré la musique.

Avec son traditionnel sourire, Kisuke lui fit un petit geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était pas grave, ce à quoi elle répondit en lui souriant de plus belle, sans entreprendre de s'éloigner le moins du monde.

Pas dupe de son petit numéro d'actrice à deux balles, le capitaine de la 5ème division sentit un violent courant électrique lui traverser le corps. Il fit mine à son tour de heurter « par erreur » le scientifique, sur lequel il prit « involontairement » appui, déclenchant un sourire séduit chez ce dernier. Jetant un œil narquois à la dragueuse en herbe, il l'acheva avec un des sourires de psychopathe en liberté dont il avait le secret, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de refroidir les ardeurs de celle-ci.

Montrant clairement sa déception –sans doute de voir son beau blond plus sensible à un type louche qu'à sa poitrine rebondie-, elle s'éloigna rejoindre ses amies qui avaient suivi la scène de loin et affichaient la même consternation.

- Tss…. Pesta Shinji, à deux doigts de leur tirer la langue comme un gosse énervé tandis que Kisuke rigolait ouvertement du sort concocté par son amant à la demoiselle.

Voyant qu'ils étaient toujours la cible du groupe de donzelles en rut, il mit fin au rire amusé du scientifique en s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres, le marquant comme sien, grand bien lui fasse si çà enrageait certaines !

La voix d'un des animateurs retentit alors, annonçant qu'à la fin de la prochaine chanson il était demandé à tous les couples présents de s'embrasser « à en enflammer la piste ». Conquis par cet ordre, les deux hommes profitèrent du dernier morceau avec plaisir et impatience. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta dans un concerto d'applaudissements, toutes les personnes concernées s'exécutèrent avec une ardeur spectaculaire, sous les hurlements exaltés des autres.

Comme un poisson dans l'eau, Shinji se colla à Kisuke, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes. Complètement conquis par ce moment de lâché prise et de pure folie, Kisuke mit toute son exaltation dans ce baiser. Tous deux sortaient à peine d'une guerre éprouvante contre leur pire ennemi et n'avaient pas pu décompresser totalement. Ce soir cependant, ils avaient pu jeter leurs soucis passés aux oubliettes. Ils respiraient enfin, un siècle après la nuit qui avait renversées leurs existences.

Kisuke serra la taille de son amant, le maintenant fermement blotti contre lui, tandis que leur baiser reprenait de plus belle, leurs souffles rapidement récupérés. Autour d'eux, les autres couples n'étaient pas en reste, ce qui intima les animateurs à rappeler l'imminence du feu d'artifice avant que la piste de danse ne se transforme en orgie grandeur nature.

Tandis que les autres amoureux reprenaient peu à peu leur sérieux, Shinji resta enlacé contre son homme, déposant une vague frénétique de baisers le long de son cou.

- Kisuke… Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, captant immédiatement son attention.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- J'peux plus attendre…

La confession soudaine de Shinji laissa Kisuke comme deux ronds de flan. L'homme qu'il aimait était toujours d'une franchise qui faisait son admiration, lui qui était plus adepte des entourloupes et autres mystères. Il était à présent suspendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente d'une réponse. L'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, ses lèvres frôlant désormais sa peau sans se permettre de l'embrasser, probablement parce qu'il n'en était plus capable sans craquer pour de bon.

Shinji était arrivé à sa limite, mais il n'était pas le seul. Le simple fait d'effleurer sa peau lui brûlait les entrailles, faisant sauter tous les plombs de son cerveau. Toutefois, Kisuke ne serait plus lui-même s'il ne le taquinait une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour voir danser dans ses prunelles l'étincelle du défi.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller maintenant ? Murmura-t-il. On va rater le feux d'artifices…

Comme prévu, Shinji réagit à la provocation en comblant les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient, un rictus taquin ancré sur son visage.

- Tu veux parier ? Lança-t-il, conquérant, en faisant glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Kisuke, qui frissonna contre lui.

Sa petite insinuation eut l'effet escompté puisque son scientifique, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées dans la seconde, capitula d'un sourire ravi, avant de l'entraîner en dehors du parc d'attractions. Là, ils traversèrent un nouveau portail les menant vers l'ultime surprise qu'il lui réservait, tandis que, sous les regards émerveillés de la foule, le ciel s'illuminaient de mille feux, aux douze coups de minuit.

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

En vous remerciant de m'avoir lue je vous dis au prochain chapitre!

A bientôt ! Dans la joie et la folle humeur! :3


	9. Chapter 9 Plénitude

Ohayo ! ^^

Voici le chapitre 9 de "Turning page", après une petite attente pour laquelle je m'excuse. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps ^^

Bon... Lemon (ou du moins tentative XD) pour ce chapitre! Donc... soyez indulgents . *petits yeux larmoyants*

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ca vous plaira! ^^ Et comme toujours, je suis ouverte aux commentaires! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Plénitude.**

* * *

- Aaaaaïïïeuh ! ! ! Gueula Shinji, en massant doucement sa jambe endolorie.

Et voilà ! Il venait encore de se faire un mal de chien !

Question : Sa première nuit d'amour avec Kisuke venait-elle de passer du romantisme sucré au goût acidulé des techniques sado-maso ?

Réponse : Non, pas vraiment.

« Pas vraiment » car malgré tout, recouvrir les yeux de son amant d'un bandeau pour le guider à travers les pièces d'un lieu inconnu sans se préoccuper de son effroyable capacité à se cogner dans chaque meuble était plutôt sadique non ? Shinji, la pauvre victime de ce petit jeu, commençait sérieusement à le penser, surtout en entendant glousser son crétin de scientifique, pas discret pour un sou.

- Ohé Kisuke ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ?! Et arrêtes de t'marrer là ! J't'entends à des kilomètres !

- Désolé Hirako-san… Mais… Ta maladresse naturelle est tellement mignonne que je ne m'en lasse pas !

Et voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche cet idiot ! Pas de doutes : tout çà était prémédité ! Contrarié, Shinji voulut retirer le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux pour faire passer l'envie à son scientifique de réitérer ses blagues pourries quand le morceau de tissu fut défait par ce dernier. Ouvrant les yeux, Shinji s'apprêtait à le sermonner (ou l'embrasser, s'il croisait son regard de chiot battu), mais les mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge.

D'ailleurs, il était tellement paumé qu'il se souvenait à peine de son nom. Les seules choses concrètes pour lui étaient la main chaude Kisuke entourant étroitement la sienne et la lueur pétillante des prunelles qui le fixaient avec une intensité totalement déroutante. Le reste… tout le reste… semblait tenir plus du rêve que de la réalité.

Ils se trouvaient sous la véranda d'une maison, visiblement située à la périphérie d'une ville. C'était peut-être un chalet, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, l'endroit était chaleureux, accueillant. Une petite brise chahutait les feuilles des arbres alentours, le parfum suave des cerisiers flottant discrètement dans l'air ambiant. Dans le ciel à l'horizon, des feux d'artifices éclataient de partout, illuminant le fond noir de la nuit d'un festival de couleurs désordonnées. Des feux d'artifices… ? Ils étaient donc encore à Kyoto ! Surpris, Shinji jeta un œil à Kisuke, qui lui décocha son petit sourire du génie satisfait de son œuvre. Il avait même fait en sorte qu'ils ne ratent pas le spectacle ! C'était lui tout craché, perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles quand il mettait sa flemme naturelle au placard.

Toutefois, ce qui retenait le plus l'attention de Shinji était l'immense étendue d'eau qui se trouvait face à eux : une piscine démesurée où flottaient de nombreuses petites bougies qui rayonnaient telles de minuscules lucioles éparpillées çà et là. Séparée en deux par un chemin carrelé, celui-ci menait à un kiosque aux larges poutres d'ébène abritant un lit en baldaquin qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Séduit par l'idée, Shinji vira écrevisse. Un lit au milieu de l'eau hein ! Rien que çà ! Et après son scientifique clamait ne pas être plus romantique que la moyenne… La bonne blague !

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, le Vizard sentit alors les bras de Kisuke se refermer autour de lui, sa tête venant se nicher sur son épaule.

- Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il, en s'enivrant du parfum sucré de son amant.

- Si j'dis non tu fais quoi ? Le taquina le capitaine de la 5ème division, arrachant un sourire soulagé à son compagnon.

- Je me sentirais nul et misérable… Rétorqua-t-il pour la forme avec ses fameux gros yeux de chiot battu.

Amusé, Shinji songea un instant à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit comme : « où sommes-nous ? », « comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ? » ou « c'est toi qui l'a construit hein avoues ! », mais franchement, tout çà pouvait bien attendre. Là, sous la faible lueur de la pleine lune, dans cet endroit parfaitement choisi, son blond passait avant toutes les interrogations du monde.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, il posa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, souhaitant savourer sans attendre l'homme adorable qui se blottissait contre lui. Ressentant la même euphorie que sa moitié, Kisuke utilisa son meilleur shunpo pour les conduire en moins d'une seconde sous le kiosque. Heureux que son souhait silencieux ait été compris du scientifique, Shinji le poussa brusquement au milieu des draps, avant de prendre place au dessus de lui.

Souriant bêtement comme toujours, l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division affichait un regard si comblé que Shinji resta quelques secondes à le contempler sans dire un mot. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ainsi ? Les cheveux en pagaille contre l'oreiller, ses prunelles grisées brillant de désir, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses joues joliment empourprées… Toutefois, ce soir, il réalisait à quel point son imagination avait toujours été pauvre et à quel point rêve et réalité appartenaient à deux univers totalement différents.

Rendu fou par la réalité dévastatrice se trouvant sous lui, Shinji lui jeta un immense sourire de contentement avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise qui, bien que jolie, n'avait plus rien à faire sur son homme. Ses doigts tremblaient sous l'effet de l'empressement, son cœur battait comme s'il voulait quitter sa poitrine pour aller faire un tour dans l'espace saluer les petits camarades du Docteur Who. Il était complètement incapable de garder son calme, ce qui le perturbait encore plus.

Jamais Aizen n'avait éveillé une telle impatience chez lui. Jamais il n'avait souhaité ne faire qu'un avec son lieutenant comme il le souhaitait à cet instant précis avec Kisuke. Et cette chemise récalcitrante qui lui tenait tête ! Il allait finir par envoyer ce bout de tissu rebelle au diable en le déchirant et çà serait mérité ! Non mais ! Irrité, il jeta un petit coup d'œil au scientifique qui gloussa ouvertement.

- Besoin d'aide Hirako-san ? Souffla-t-il poliment, un petit rictus railleur aux lèvres.

- Ah ! La ferme toi ! Et c'est Shinji ! Shin-ji ! C'est peut-être le moment de t'en souvenir non ?!

Rigolant de plus belle, Kisuke ne put se retenir d'inverser leurs positions, histoire d'observer la petite étincelle de colère briller plus longtemps dans les prunelles de son amant. Shinji était si séduisant lorsqu'il se fâchait que lui résister devenait impossible.

Le changement intervint si vite que le Vizard n'eut pas le temps de riposter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kisuke avait pris le total contrôle de la situation. D'ailleurs, à voir le regard de braise de ce dernier, Shinji doutait d'avoir contrôlé quoi que soit jusque là. Après tout, Kisuke arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, un vieux réflexe de scientifique probablement.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division n'était cependant pas décidé à jouer les dominés comme çà sans rien dire. Un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son élan, il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant, mais cessa de gigoter dès qu'il vit le visage de ce dernier se rapprocher lentement du sien, sans le lâcher des yeux.

La température de son corps montant brusquement d'un cran, il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Kisuke presque furieusement, ne supportant pas le temps que prenaient les lèvres désirées pour rejoindre les siennes. Le laisser se cogner dans les meubles ne lui avait donc pas suffit ?! Son blond était bien un sadique décidé à le torturer à petit feu durant des heures ? Encore plus énervé, Shinji tira sur les mèches de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Avoir attendu cent ans n'était pas suffisant pour cet abruti ? Et puis c'était quoi ce sourire de gamin qui prépare un mauvais coup ?!

- Kisuke ! Grommela-t-il, la patience n'ayant jamais été une de ses qualités.

- Toujours aussi susceptible hein... Pouffa l'ex-capitaine. Mais c'est aussi pour çà que tu me plais tant tu sais…

Cela étant dit, et sans laisser à Shinji le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres brûlantes de Kisuke se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes en un baiser des plus chastes et des plus doux. Envahi par une vague de frissons presque électriques, ses défenses réduites en miettes par cette confession soudaine, Shinji ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement le contact tant attendu, sentant la chaleur de son homme circuler de son corps jusqu'au sien.

En grand irrationnel qu'il était, le Vizard souhaitait que Kisuke le fasse sien sans attendre. Il le voulait immédiatement, tant son désir le brûlait déjà de l'intérieur. Il se sentait fiévreux, confus, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, mais son appel inconscient ne fut pas suivi par sa moitié. A son grand damne, ce dernier n'avait pas fini de le torturer. Effleurant les lèvres légèrement ouvertes de son amant, Kisuke sentait la respiration de celui-ci s'intensifier peu à peu tandis la flamme dans ses yeux croissait chaque seconde davantage. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement presque insupportable, Shinji laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction mêlée d'impatience qui n'échappa pas au scientifique.

Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de celui-ci et l'embrassa alors pour de bon, pressant furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tandis que la langue de son amant entrait en contact avec la sienne, les électrisant tous deux, Kisuke passa une de ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier, caressant lentement son ventre plat. La peau de Shinji était si douce qu'il se sentait comme électrocuté de plaisir à chaque frôlement. Charmé par cette délicieuse découverte, il débarrassa rapidement son blondinet de l'élégante chemise noire, profitant de l'occasion pour envoyer voler la totalité des vêtements qui se dressaient encore entre eux.

Ayant enfin un accès direct au corps tant désiré de son homme, Shinji inversa la tendance à son avantage. Se redressant légèrement pour s'emparer du cou de Kisuke, il déposa une rangée de baisers fougueux sur sa peau tiède. Adorant cette petite habitude du Vizard, le scientifique se laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Aux anges, celui-ci respira profondément le parfum enivrant de son homme, qui mêlait la senteur de la cannelle à une fragrance inconnue mais encore plus captivante : son parfum naturel probablement. Puis, doucement, ses lèvres vinrent harceler celles du scientifique, sa langue provoquant la sienne avant de l'abandonner pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, mordillant sa peau avec envie, avant de regagner son cou.

Séduit par les attentions sensuelles de Shinji, Kisuke profita pleinement de chaque baiser, incapable de dissimuler les soupirs de plaisir que provoquait ce corps fin et nu contre le sien. Les lèvres de Shinji gagnèrent alors son torse, le savourant lentement entre deux gémissements étouffés, tandis que ses mains glissaient lentement sur les hanches de Kisuke, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Rouge comme jamais, l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division releva doucement la tête de son amant, perdant son regard dans celui, totalement envoûté de Shinji. Les joues roses, les yeux brillants, la respiration tremblante, il était tellement parfait que Kisuke perdit totalement le contrôle. Basculant à nouveau Shinji contre le matelas, il unit ses lèvres aux siennes avec force, comme si leurs vies dépendaient de ce seul et unique baiser. Sous lui, le corps de son amant se cambra sous l'effet du désir. Il sentit une de ses jambes s'enrouler autour de la sienne, tandis que ses mains se cramponnaient à ses cheveux presque brutalement.

- Kisuke… Soupira-t-il, le souffle coupé.

La voix de Shinji… ou plutôt, le soupir torride de son nom fit exploser la totalité des neurones du scientifique. Il lui semblait que sa raison foutait le camp sans demander son reste et qu'il était devenu aussi bête qu'un raton-laveur. Tout en Shinji semblait l'appeler, lui crier, pire, lui ordonner de le posséder sans attendre. Kisuke le voulait tout aussi ardemment, presque férocement. Il voulait le marquer comme sien à jamais, supprimer toutes les autres nuits que Shinji avait vécu jusque là avec un/une autre. Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose à lui dire, officiellement, qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille. Trois petits mots qui avaient trop attendus pour être prononcés dans cette circonstance unique, trois petits mots qui firent exploser la flamme qui habitait les yeux de Shinji en un feu incontrôlable.

Autour d'eux, la brise se leva doucement, tandis qu'avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, Kisuke s'empara définitivement du corps de son amant, provoquant chez lui un léger cri de surprise mêlée de plaisir qui se perdit dans le bruissement des feuilles happées par le vent. Fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la sensation complètement irrationnelle et démente qui traversait son corps tout entier, Kisuke lâcha un soupir rauque contre l'oreille du Vizard, tandis que les ongles de ce dernier s'enfonçaient frénétiquement dans sa chair.

Les joues empourprées, l'esprit dans un chaos total d'amour et de bien-être, Shinji ne retint aucun des soupirs que les lents et doux va et vient de Kisuke déclenchaient en lui. Toutefois, cela ne suffisait pas, ne pouvait pas suffire… Il le voulait plus, beaucoup plus, plus vite, plus intensément, de toutes ses forces…

- Aaah… Ki… Kisuke…. Enco…. Aaaah… Murmura-t-il entre deux respirations accélérées, ses yeux se perdant à contempler le regard brûlant dont le couvait son amant.

Kisuke faillit s'étrangler en entendant la requête haletée par Shinji. Ceci ajouté à son corps qui lui ordonnait littéralement de l'aimer encore plus, il était à deux doigts de devenir fou. Les bras agrippés à ses hanches, leurs bassins se touchant en un contact brûlant, son blond lui criait implicitement de venir en lui de nouveau, de le toucher, de le faire sien, de le satisfaire sans aucune entrave, sans aucune retenue, entièrement, férocement.

Incapable d'attendre davantage, l'ex-capitaine se lança donc dans un rythme de plus en plus ferme, tentant de ne pas se montrer brutal, bien que son désir le rende complètement incapable de se contrôler. Toutefois, il découvrit que Shinji était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui, incapable de retenir ni ses cris, ni son corps qui s'agitait, perdu dans l'intensité du plaisir que son amant lui procurait. Cette union fougueuse, incontrôlée, était ce dont ils avaient envie et besoin tous les deux.

Kisuke avait envie d'hurler qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais çà ne servait à rien. Shinji le savait. Ils s'étaient hurlé cette phrase sans avoir besoin de mots durant plus d'un siècle et leurs corps le criaient à présent à leur façon. Sans avoir de mots, juste en étant en contact avec lui, Kisuke savait ce que voulait Shinji. Il pouvait le sentir rien qu'en regardant scintiller cette flamme dans ses yeux. Ce dont il avait besoin, l'intensité dont il avait besoin, il y lisait tout à la perfection, car c'était aussi ce qu'il désirait.

Plus il venait en lui, plus il goûtait à sa peau sucrée, plus il sentait son corps vibrer contre le sien, ses doigts appuyer contre sa peau, ses ongles le griffer, ses cris se mêler aux siens ; plus la nuit avançait, plus ils sombraient ensemble dans ce précipice de folie, plus Kisuke l'avait compris. Ses propres désirs, même les plus inavouables, étaient également ceux de Shinji. C'était comme s'ils avaient été conçus à partir du même moule et qu'à présents unis, l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient retournés à la plénitude de leurs premiers instants de vie.

Certains diraient que Shinji était son « âme-sœur », mais Kisuke en doutait. Il l'avait désiré de tout son être, il l'avait attendu comme un prisonnier attend sa liberté, comme l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère attend le jour de sa naissance et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il était convaincu que Shinji était une part même de son âme.

Chercher à combler son amant dépassait son envie d'être lui même comblé. Rien d'autre ne comptait, sinon de satisfaire chacune de ses attentes, de s'adapter à chacun de ses désirs, et Shinji en faisait de même. Ils étaient arrivés à une parfaite égalité, un diapason irréprochable impossible à obtenir avec qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce monde.

Tandis qu'il y pensait encore, Shinji captura avidement ses lèvres, le faisant déraper de nouveau. Après une accélération de plus en plus incontrôlable, ils atteignirent ensemble le summum du plaisir, leurs cris unis en une même plainte. Puis, après un énième baiser, leurs corps tremblants encore, leurs regards se croisèrent, se murmurant dans le silence tout ce que de simples mots humains ne pourraient jamais exprimer.

Dans la seconde, Shinji fit basculer Kisuke sous lui, échangeant leurs positions pour contempler pleinement l'homme qui venait de faire chavirer son âme. S'être uni à Kisuke était quelque chose de si fascinant qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. La tête sur l'oreiller, la peau perlée de sueur et hors d'haleine, les joues roses et le regard confus, embué de bien être, ses mèches collées à son front et à ses joues, son idiot de scientifique était absolument magnifique. Haletant encore faiblement, Shinji se pelotonna contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, ayant presque peur de se réveiller d'un rêve ou qu'il disparaisse de sa vie maintenant que ses désirs avaient été assouvis.

Bien entendu, son cœur et même sa raison lui criaient qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre son pied de la sorte dans un rêve et que Kisuke ne ferait jamais çà, mais il ne put éviter d'y penser. S'il était abandonné par son scientifique après s'être donné à lui de cette façon et l'avoir conquis entièrement, il ne supporterait plus une seule seconde d'existence sans lui.

Comme s'il avait deviné son angoisse soudaine, Shinji sentit les bras de Kisuke le serrer plus fermement contre son torse.

- Tout va bien Hirako-san ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le scientifique.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, sans dire un mot, le capitaine de la 5ème division se blottit au plus près de son homme, humant avidement son odeur, se rassérénant par le contact brûlant de sa peau. Kisuke fourra son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant leur parfum légèrement fruité et passa ses doigts dans ses mèches emmêlées, les peignant de son mieux, d'un geste doux et machinal, le berçant comme un nouveau-né.

Shinji voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que jamais, mais les mots n'avaient plus d'utilité entre eux désormais. Aussi, il pivota légèrement sa tête vers le cou de son amant, le recouvrant lentement d'une rangée de petits baisers volatiles. Envoûté par la danse des lèvres douces contre sa peau, Kisuke sentit se réveiller en lui l'immense désir qui venait pourtant d'être comblé quelques minutes auparavant. Faisant le pari intérieur que Shinji ressentait la même chose, il s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres, l'attirant de nouveau sous les couvertures, proposition à laquelle son amant répondit avec entrain.

Tandis que débutait une nouvelle séance de câlins enflammés, la brise se leva tout doucement, emportant quelques feuilles dans une danse tourbillonnante aux alentours de l'immense piscine. Les petites bougies flottantes étaient à présent toutes consumées, à l'inverse de la flamme qui, conservée depuis cent ans, s'était transformée cette nuit en un feu qui se voulait capable de braver désormais toutes les tempêtes.

En serait-il capable?

* * *

Voili voilou *cours se cacher loin* XD

En espérant que çà vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, qui sera postée après le 2ème chapitre de "Seireitei High School" ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue! Bisou à tou(te)s! :3


	10. Chapter 10 Imprévu

Coucou tout le monde! ^^

Voici le 10ème chapitre de ma petite fanfic :3

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me lisent!

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews!

Un merci tout spécial à Juchan13 et Hesymi pour leur soutien et leurs conseils! ^^

Je rappelle que les persos célèbres sont à Tite Kubo et les inconnus à moi XD

Bonne lecture à tous/ toutes! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Imprévu.**

* * *

Urahara Kisuke était un homme d'un naturel joyeux qui aimait plein de choses.

Il aimait les friandises, le chocolat, les gâteaux, les crêpes, taquiner ses proches, faire flipper Ichigo Kurosaki, regarder des films policiers, lire des shojo, les jours ensoleillés, lancer des pelotes de laine sur Yoruichi, boire du saké jusqu'à pas d'heure, faire la grasse matinée, créer des objets insolites (exception faite du Hôgyoku), regarder les feux d'artifices, et la liste était encore longue.

Il y avait cependant trois choses qu'il aimait par dessus tout :

La première, qu'il aimait depuis plus d'un siècle, s'appelait Shinji.

La seconde, qu'il aimait depuis la nuit dernière, c'était que Shinji soit sien.

La troisième, qu'il aimait depuis s'être réveillé, c'était la façon dont son corps frissonnait lorsqu'il baladait ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, traçant des cercles invisibles sur sa peau douce.

oOo

Un sourire bêta scotché aux lèvres, il s'adonnait à cette délicieuse activité depuis un long moment, et très franchement, il ne s'en lassait pas une seconde. Allongé sur le ventre et serrant convulsivement son oreiller, Shinji ressemblait à un enfant endormi contre son nounours préféré.

Tout bonnement A-DO-RA-BLE !

Le plus discrètement possible, Kisuke s'amusait donc à tester l'effet de ses caresses sur le corps abandonné de son amant, se délectant de chaque réaction avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Tremblant légèrement lorsque du bout des doigts, Kisuke effleura le bas de son dos, Shinji finit par s'installer sur le côté, sans se réveiller pour autant. Complètement fasciné, l'ex-capitaine joua à enrouler une mèche blonde autour de son index, les yeux rivés sur le visage apaisé de sa moitié endormie.

- Shinji-san kawaï… Murmura-t-il, sans le quitter du regard.

Aussitôt, le corps jusqu'à lors inanimé remua tout doucement. Emergeant de son profond sommeil, Shinji se frotta paresseusement les yeux avant de les poser sur Kisuke. Celui-ci resta interdit, troublé par les prunelles couleur praline qui le fixaient avec étonnement.

- T'as dis quoi là ?! Demanda le Vizard dans la minute, toute trace de sommeil entièrement dissipée.

- Moi ? Rien du tout Hirako-san ! Tu as du rêver ! Répliqua Kisuke de sa voix chantante, se retenant de céder à un énorme fou-rire.

- Arrêtes de m'embrouiller ! J'suis sûr qu'tu m'as app…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Kisuke le bâillonna d'un baiser. Luttant légèrement histoire de défendre sa revendication, Shinji se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de son scientifique, savourant les lèvres offertes avec envie.

Non mais quel fourbe ce Kisuke ! Oser le dire uniquement lorsqu'il dormait ! Encore une preuve du petit côté sadique de son amant ! Remonté, Shinji voulut lui en toucher un mot (quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes avaient un fort pouvoir de persuasion, son expérience avec Hiyori en était témoin), mais le scientifique prit les devants, armé de son sourire ravageur.

- Dis moi… Susurra-t-il, l'air de croquer un bonbon. Tu penses pouvoir rester encore un peu ici ? Disons, jusqu'à midi ?

Bien que la requête soit légitime, Shinji le fusilla du regard. Non seulement « monsieur » changeait de sujet (genre çà se voyait pas à des kilomètres !), mais en plus il le prenait par les sentiments ! En lui faisant les yeux doux qui plus est ! Evidemment qu'il voulait rester plus longtemps avec son scientifique ! Genre la question se pose encore après une nuit pareille ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'à en juger par les immenses rayons de soleil qui inondaient les alentours, la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Autrement dit…

- J'suis pas sûr qu'Hinamori-san le prenne bien… Marmonna Shinji, un peu coupable. On s'connaît à peine et j'lui refourgue tout l'boulot… Elle va finir par m'détester, si c'est pas déjà fait…

Comprenant l'inquiétude de son amant -qui avait toujours été un capitaine dévoué, même s'il soutenait le contraire-, Kisuke s'accorda un instant de réflexion, avant de dévoiler un sourire triomphant.

- Dis-lui que le magasin lui offre un mois d'achats gratuits en compensation de son dur labeur ! Lança-t-il avec solennité, fier de sa trouvaille.

A peine la phrase achevée, Shinji succomba à un fou-rire atroce. Tu parles d'une idée de génie ! Il imaginait déjà le regard perplexe d'Hinamori, avant qu'elle ne le laisse en plan avec un sourire poli mais dépité. Néanmoins, c'était amplement suffisant pour le convaincre de rester.

D'ailleurs, c'était pas comme s'il comptait partir pour de vrai…

Et puis, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout ! Non mais !

Et surtout, partir dans cet état lui était impossible. Il ne pourrait pas faire un pas avant d'avoir calmées les ardeurs qui l'habitaient depuis son réveil.

- Cà marche ! Conclut-il donc en basculant Kisuke sous lui, l'appel de son corps entièrement dénudé ne pouvant absolument plus attendre…

OoOoOoO

_Soul Society, Seireitei,_

_Quartiers de la 5ème division,_

_13h30._

Tandis que quelques pétales de cerisiers venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux légèrement mouillés, Shinji avançait d'un pas "motivé" vers le bâtiment central de sa division, là où se trouvait son endroit "préféré" : son bureau.

En d'autres termes, tout juste séparé de Kisuke après une séance « câlins torrides dans la piscine », Shinji se rendait à son office à un rythme d'escargot cardiaque, telle la brebis conduite à l'abattoir.

Dans son esprit, deux pensées se disputaient la première place :

1. Kisuke était l'amant le plus sensuel du monde… Et dans l'eau… Dieux qu'il pouvait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour… ! Hum… Euuuh… Stop ! Stoooop! Oublions çà avant d'être trahi par son propre corps !

2. Kisuke était un sadique ! Un sadique sans cœur qui avait osé l'appeler « Shinji-san » à l'instant même où le Senkaimon s'était refermé ! Et çà avec son petit sourire d'ange innocent ! Un sadique ! Mais un sadique qui lui manquait atrocement…

Il aurait du l'assomer avec une pierre et le trainer jusqu'ici...

Pourquoi ses idées lumineuses avaient-elles toujours un train de retard ?!

C'est l'esprit ainsi chahuté que Shinji entra dans son bureau, avec le dynamisme d'un poulpe. Blasé, il balaya la pièce du regard, remarquant -qui ne remarquerait pas çà ?!- une pile de rapports en étrange équilibre sur son bureau. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, il alla démarrer son tourne-disques, avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse dans son fauteuil.

Il jeta un œil à la pile de rapports…

Puis un œil à la porte…

Soupira.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Sérieux !

En sachant qu'il était en couple avec Kisuke, il aurait du poser des congés !

« Des congés alors que le Seireitei se reconstruit ?! Vous vous foutez de moi capitaine Hirako ! », aurait beuglé le vieux avant de le fiche dehors à coups de bâtons… Mais au moins il aurait essayé !

Et pourquoi était-il redevenu capitaine d'ailleurs ?!

Face aux réponses (il voulait aider la 5ème division à se relever après la trahison d'Aizen et de toute façon, Kisuke ne voudrait jamais de lui), il soupira de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'avant hier, il était encore persuadé que son amour ne serait jamais partagé du scientifique… Et aujourd'hui, Kisuke était officiellement sien. Son amant. Sa moitié. Et son homme était… dans un autre monde que lui ! C'était inadmissible !

Si l'occasion se présentait, il lâcherait tout dans la seconde pour retourner dans les bras de son blondinet. Toutefois, il avait pris des responsabilités envers cette division, et çà, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shinji s'attaqua donc à la pile de rapports qui l'attendait depuis la veille. Saisissant un petit tas de feuilles, il remarqua une enveloppe à son nom. C'était sûrement la fameuse lettre dont avait parlé Hinamori avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre Kisuke. Il hésita un moment à l'ouvrir tout de suite, avant de la ranger sur le côté. Il verrait çà plus tard.

Vu que le mot s'adressait à lui directement, c'était sûrement une demande d'Hisagi Shuhei et Kira Izuru à rejoindre l'association des hommes shinigamis. Pire ! C'était peut-être un piège de l'association des femmes shinigamis ! Selon certaines rumeurs, elles mèneraient des expéditions de déshabillage de capitaines du Gotei pour revendre de sulfureuses photos aux plus offrants !

A cette pensée, Shinji fut un instant soulagé que Kisuke ne soit plus capitaine. C'était pas très sympa de sa part, mais voilà quoi ! Il protégeait son bien ! Le simple fait d'imaginer des clichés de son scientifique en tenue d'Adam circulant discrètement dans les ruelles de la Soul Society… çà le rendait malade ! Fort heureusement, à la place, les fangirls en rut se délectaient de photos de ce cher Mayuri…

- POUAHAHAHAHA ! La vision d'horreur ! Eclata-il, tapant du poing contre son bureau.

Enfin bref ! Il devait bosser, merde !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il devait assumer un peu ses responsabilités de capitaine. Shinji se mit donc au travail.

oOoOoOo

Il était presque à la moitié de la pile de rapports (comme quoi!), lorsqu'un brouhaha soudain le sortit de ses dossiers. De toute évidence, on tambourinait à la porte de son bureau. Pas Hinamori donc. Voyant que la personne n'était pas décidée à s'arrêter de sitôt, il ouvrit la porte, croisant alors le regard d'un jeune shinigami. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert translucide, mais son visage était figé d'effroi, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

- Hi… Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème Division du Gotei 13 ? Demanda-t-il en bafouillant.

- C'est moi. J'peux quelque chose pour toi ?

- Puis-je entrer dans votre bureau s'il vous plait ? Je dois vous parler… C'est urgent…

Shinji le toisa un instant, surpris par le ton paniqué du jeune homme qui se tordait les mains sous l'effet du stress. Alerté par l'anxiété de son visiteur qui semblait à deux doigts de faire une syncope, Shinji le fit entrer. Il lui désigna un des sièges situés en face de son bureau et alla changer de disque, lui laissant le temps de se calmer un peu.

Toutefois, en se retournant, il le vit debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage perlé de sueur, les traits tordus par la détresse, tremblant comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête d'une seconde à l'autre. Pour le coup, Shinji commença à s'inquiéter. S'approchant, il voulut poser la main sur l'épaule du jeune shinigami, histoire de l'encourager à se calmer. Aussitôt, celui-ci recula, encore plus effrayé.

- Approchez pas ! Hurla-t-il, totalement affolé. Faut pas de gestes brusques il a dit ! Je veux pas mourir ! Aidez-moi !

Complètement effaré, Shinji commença à ressentir une pression étrange envahir la pièce. Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune shinigami ouvrit les pans de son shihakusho, dévoilant deux tubes contenant une substance gazeuse de couleur noire. Ceux-ci étaient solidement attachés à son torse, reliés par des fils à un boîtier. Celui-ci, que Shinji identifia avec stupeur comme étant un minuteur, dévoilait un compte à rebours bloqué sur deux secondes.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Rugit le capitaine.

- Il a dit que c'était des bombes ! S'il vous plait aidez moi ! J'veux pas mourir comme çà ! Pitié ! ! !

'Tain ! C'était quoi çà ?! Des bombes ? Des bombes pouvant tuer un shinigami ? Une chose pareille existait-elle vraiment ? Pouvait-il croire ce jeune homme ? Shinji était totalement dépassé. Toutefois, dans le doute, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette affaire à la légère. Si ce gamin disait la vérité, c'était un cas grave nécessitant la mobilisation de toutes les forces du Seireitei.

- Je vais prévenir la 12ème division et les autres capitaines ! Décida-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune shinigami agrippa la manche de son haori.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré. Pitié ! Si vous prévenez qui que ce soit çà va exploser et la moitié des locaux de la division partira en fumée ! Vous êtes la personne à qui je dois parler ! Sans quoi, la bombe sera activée ! Je vous en prie ! Il a dit que si j'échouais tout serait fini… Que le jeu s'arrêterait là pour tout le monde ! Pitié !

Shinji le toisa à nouveau. Il ne mentait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de jeu ? A quelle sorte de déséquilibré avaient-ils à faire ? A peine en avaient-ils fini avec Aizen qu'un autre cinglé prenait la relève pour les faire chier ! Et bien sûr, c'était lui qui attirait les emmerdes, pour pas changer.

Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, Shinji respira un bon coup, avant d'accepter les conditions imposées par le jeune homme, ou pour être plus précis, par la personne qui agissait à travers lui.

- Bon. Ok. Je t'écoute. Annonça-t-il.

Rassuré, le jeune shinigami prit une longue respiration. Puisant dans la moindre étincelle de son reiatsu pour ne pas s'évanouir, il passa le dos de sa main sur son front humide, puis pressa le bouton du petit boîtier situé à côté du minuteur. Aussitôt, une voix méconnaissable car électroniquement modifiée retentit.

- Mes salutations capitaine Shinji Hirako ! Siffla l'inconnu. Heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler…

* * *

Fini ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ca vous a plu! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! :3

Mon prochain post sera de "Seireitei High School" si tout va bien ^^

A très bientôt! Bisou!


	11. Chapter 11 Le début du jeu

Coucou tout le monde! ^^

Voici le 11ème chapitre! XD

En espérant que çà vous plaise!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le début du jeu.**

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi au Seireitei, l'ambiance générale était au beau fixe.

La majorité des capitaines du Gotei 13 vaquaient à leurs occupations dans le calme et la sérénité.

- Yamamoto faisait une petite sieste.

- Soi Fong essayait de broder un petit chat sur le revers des manches de son haori.

- Rose et Unohana discutaient romans d'amour au détour d'un couloir.

- Byakuya s'adonnait à la calligraphie en profitant de la brise fraîche.

- Komamura essayait une lotion spéciale "pelage tout doux".

- Kensei se livrait à un petit combat amical contre son lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei.

- Hitsugaya relisait les rapports bâclés de Matsumoto en mangeant du chocolat.

- Kenpachi chassait du hollow en compagnie de Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Mayuri riait à gorge déployée en fixant son microscope.

- Ukitake et Kyoraku prenaient le thé dans les jardins de la 13ème division en se remémorant leurs souvenirs de jeunesse.

Pour Shinji cependant, l'atmosphère était toute autre.

Dans son bureau, toute trace de quiétude avait disparu. A l'instant même où la voix de l'inconnu avait retenti, le capitaine de la 5ème division avait eu la certitude que le danger était bien réel.

oOo

A présent, plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis les salutations de l'individu, plusieurs secondes d'un silence étouffant, lourd comme du plomb. Ignorant les questions posées par le capitaine, il s'était mué dans le plus parfait silence. Depuis, plongé dans une attente dont il ne voyait pas la fin, Shinji se sentait épié, analysé, pire, à la disposition de l'ennemi, ce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

_ Alors quoi ?! Rugit-il, à bouts de nerfs. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire dépêchez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Parlez !

Un rire moqueur s'éleva de l'autre côté du transmetteur.

_ La patience n'est pas votre fort, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? Je vais devoir me montrer intense à chaque instant pour ne pas vous ennuyer… Ça me plait ! _Vous_ me plaisez de plus en plus…

Totalement abasourdi, Shinji resta silencieux un instant. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une réplique de ce genre. C'était probablement une tactique en vue de le déstabiliser. Toutefois, le Vizard sentait la pression grandir progressivement en lui, comme si quelque chose le liait réellement à ce fou-furieux, ce qui le rendait malade.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?! Lança-t-il, en tentant au maximum de garder son calme. Si vous avez quelque chose à régler avec moi dites-le qu'on en finisse ! Pas besoin d'impliquer des innocents ou d'menacer le Seireitei !

_ Menacer le Seireitei ? Gloussa l'autre. Je ne menace personne pour le moment. C'est une conversation entre deux personnes qui font connaissance…

_ Je m'en tape de faire votre connaissance ! Pourquoi avoir créées ces bombes ?! Vous voulez quoi ?!

_ Oh ! Mais vous vous enflammez ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir… J'en suis presque à bander de joie...

Le capitaine lâcha un sifflement irrité. A côté de lui, le jeune shinigami s'empourpra dans la seconde, choqué par la tournure étrange que prenait la conversation. Tachant de garder son calme, Shinji se massa les tempes et respira un bon coup. Il ne devait pas céder aux provocations de ce cinglé, mais il perdait peu à peu son sang froid. Il n'était certes pas aussi irascible qu'Hiyori, mais il était loin du flegme de Byakuya Kuchiki, capable d'essuyer toutes les bravades sans sourciller. Sachant qu'à la prochaine insinuation douteuse il n'aurait plus la sagesse de se retenir, le Vizard prit donc les devants.

_ Écoutez ! Déclara-t-il. J'sais pas qui vous êtes mais ce p'tit jeu commence à devenir lassant ! Si vous avez organisé tout çà, c'est qu'vous avez des choses importantes à dire. Alors allez-y ! Cessez d'nous faire perdre du temps !

_ Eh bien eh bien ! Vous êtes plus diplomate que je le pensais ! Je ne peux pas vous dire qui je suis, mais voici ce que je veux capitaine. Dites à Yamamoto et à vos onze petits camarades que la paix dans laquelle vous vous complaisez va bientôt prendre fin. Ceci n'est pas un attentat. C'est un jeu. Jouons ensemble, capitaine. Par contre, si je suis contraint par votre incompétence à jouer seul, ce sera à vos dépens…

_ Bon sang! Pesta Shinji. Je sais pas c'que vous entendez par « jouer », mais le Gotei 13 ne se pliera pas à vos règles! Alors arrêtez avec çà et …

_ …Vous le ferez, j'en suis certain. J'ai des comptes à régler qui ont bien trop attendus, mais le plus important, c'est ce que je souhaite obtenir. Pour l'avoir, je rendrai l'impossible possible. Néanmoins, comme je suis charitable, je vous laisse une chance de me démasquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Alors jouez avec moi ! Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de jugeote, vous serez capable de trouver ce que je recherche ! Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est m'accorder plus d'importance… Alors à très bientôt capitaine !

_ Attendez ! Et pour la bombe ?! S'écria alors le jeune shinigami, affolé.

_ Du calme l'abruti ! Ricana l'inconnu. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, si ta mission est réussie, la bombe sera désamorcée automatiquement. Toi et le capitaine pouvez donc souffler pour cette fois…

Un énorme soupir de soulagement retentit alors dans la pièce. Dans la seconde qui suivi, les lanières qui maintenaient les bombes et les boîtiers attachés au jeune homme se détachèrent. Par précaution, Shinji saisit l'attirail avant qu'il ne touche le sol et aida le garçon à s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Alors que le mécanisme semblait désactivé, la voix de l'inconnu s'éleva alors, arrachant un hoquet d'effroi au plus jeune.

_ Une dernière chose… Siffla-t-il. Pour le moment, vous jouez très mal capitaine. Vous m'avez vexé. Alors prenez ce qui va suivre comme ma réponse à votre indifférence…

Aussitôt, Shinji sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir jusqu'au dedans de ses os.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?! S'emporta-t-il.

_ Vous n'avez pas ouvert ma lettre n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, la transmission s'arrêta. Le capitaine se sentit tituber, comme s'il chutait brusquement dans un puits sans fond. Son regard se porta sur l'enveloppe posée dans un coin de son bureau, cette enveloppe qu'il avait continuellement remis à plus tard.

_Sa lettre…_

Il s'en empara dans la seconde, presque rageusement, mais s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un hurler son nom. Telle une furie, essoufflée et les traits tirés par la panique, Hinamori fit alors irruption dans la pièce. Dès qu'il croisa ses prunelles noyées d'inquiétude, Shinji sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

_ Capitaine Hirako ! Haleta la jeune fille. Venez vite ! Les trois élèves qui devaient intégrer la division ont été attaqués ! ! Ils sont sérieusement blessés !

_ 'Tain ! ! ! Éclata-il, son poing s'écrasant violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent de concert, tandis que Shinji tentait de récupérer son self contrôle. S'énerver dans le vide ne servait à rien. Il devait garder son calme pour gérer au mieux la situation, à savoir amener les engins à la 12ème division, conduire le jeune shinigami à la 4ème division, prendre des nouvelles des blessés et surtout, prévenir les membres du Gotei de cette nouvelle menace. Toutefois, avant de partir, il décacheta l'enveloppe et prit connaissance de son contenu. Il lut et relut plusieurs fois les mots posés sur le papier, incrédule, mais il n'y avait hélas aucun doute sur leur signification.

Et merde…

oOoOoOo

_Quartiers de la 1ère division, _

_Salle de réunion du Gotei 13_

_1 heure 30 plus tard_

Dans les couloirs de la 1ère division, calme et sérénité avaient laissés leurs places à l'effervescence, une réunion exceptionnelle du Gotei venant d'être annoncée, sur demande du capitaine de la 5ème division.

Dès que l'information était arrivée aux oreilles des capitaines et vice-capitaines, ceux-ci n'avaient pas tarder à rappliquer. En effet, pour que le capitaine détestant le plus ce genre de réunions en programme une, la situation devait être particulièrement grave.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Shinji constata donc que ses collègues étaient déjà présents, à l'exception de Mayuri, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

En bon cinglé qui se respecte, le capitaine de la 12ème division avait accueillie cette affaire comme la manne tombée du ciel. Fier comme un gamin le soir de Noël, il s'était aussitôt cloîtré dans son labo afin d'analyser les bombes, estimant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardages lorsqu'un « petit bijou de technologie » attendait qu'il perce ses mystères. A sa place, la timide Nemu patientait donc en silence, son père l'ayant chargée de le remplacer.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division soupira. Ce type était bien le seul à se réjouir de ce genre de situation. Quoi que… Le regard brûlant d'excitation de Kenpachi en disait long sur les espoirs qu'il mettait dans cette réunion. En voilà un autre qui sabrait intérieurement le champagne face à la nouvelle menace… Naturel pour quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du « manque d'amusement » depuis la fin de la guerre.

Légèrement blasé, Shinji alla prendre place dans la rangée de droite. Dès que tous les capitaines furent alignés, la réunion commença. Le Vizard fut appelé à expliquer ce qui s'était produit dans son bureau et à rendre compte de sa conversation avec le poseur de bombes. Sous les regards concentrés et plus ou moins préoccupés de ses confrères, il annonça finalement l'attaque perpétrée contre les trois élèves qui devaient intégrer sa division. Puis, après une intervention d'Unohana concernant l'état de santé des shinigamis impliqués, Yamamoto reprit la parole.

_ Selon le témoignage du garçon ayant porté les bombes, il s'agit d'un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un manteau à capuche noire. Il possède une grande force physique et une certaine habilité à dissimuler son reiatsu. Vu que nous ignorons encore les motivations et les capacités réelles de cet individu, voici la stratégie que nous allons déployer pour le moment. Déclara-t-il avec autorité.

- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri se charge actuellement de l'analyse des engins utilisés aujourd'hui. Une fois les résultats obtenus, nous nous réunirons à nouveau. En attendant cela :

- Le capitaine Soi Fong et l'Onmitsukido assureront la surveillance du Seireitei.

- Le capitaine Unohana Retsu et sa division continueront de soigner les blessés.

- Le capitaine Rojuro Otoribashi se rendra sur Terre afin de prévenir nos alliés de la situation.

- Vue l'attaque portée contre sa division, le capitaine Shinji Hirako restera à son poste au Seireitei au cas où il serait recontacté.

- Enfin, les autres capitaines resteront en alerte et feront surveiller les abords de leurs divisions respectives.

Ayant dit cela, Yamamoto clôtura la réunion. Dans une ambiance de réflexion, les capitaines et leurs seconds retournèrent à leurs postes. Après une petite conversation avec Rose et Kensei, Shinji se rendit au centre de soins de la 4ème division. Hinamori lui avait proposé de s'en charger, mais il souhaitait prendre des nouvelles des élèves personnellement.

Arrivé dans la salle où se trouvaient les trois blessés, le capitaine laissa s'échapper un sifflement nerveux. Il avait beau se répéter le contraire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Et là, en voyant les victimes alitées et inconscientes, c'était encore pire. S'il avait fait attention à cette maudite lettre, rien ne leur serait arrivé... Cette pensée ne le quittant pas, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et tira l'enveloppe d'une poche de son haori. Il parcourut chaque phrase une nouvelle fois, tant et si bien que les lignes s'imprimaient lentement dans son esprit.

_« Maintenant que j'ai revu ton visage,_

_Tu n'es désormais plus un mirage,_

_A jamais tu possèdes mon cœur,_

_Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse désirer ? _

_Goûter à ton corps ne me suffit pas,_

_Prendre ton cœur est tout ce que je désire,_

_Je t'aime plus que cette vie perdue,_

_Permets-moi de t'aimer à nouveau,_

_De te tenir près de moi,_

_Te murmurer ces mots qui nous ont séparés,_

_Le destin nous réunit à nouveau,_

_Me donner une chance me ferait revivre,_

_Que pourrai-je demander de plus ?_

_Imbécile que je suis de t'aimer autant »._

Telle une mélodie écœurante, les mots s'entrechoquaient violemment dans son esprit, comme s'ils voulaient pousser sa raison au bord du gouffre. Il avait beau la relire, il ne pouvait en changer le sens, ni empêcher les sueurs froides de l'envahir chaque seconde un peu plus.

Provocation destinée à pimenter ce jeu stupide ou aveu sordide ? Quel que soit le véritable objectif dissimulé derrière ce poème, il y avait une chose dont Shinji était sûr. Quoi qu'il veuille de lui et/ou du Seireitei, ce type ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir obtenu.

L'affrontement serait inévitable.

oOo

N'étant pas destinataire de ce mot par erreur, Shinji passa de longues heures à réfléchir, tentant de se souvenir d'une personne susceptible de ressentir cela envers lui, de lui garder rancune, ou de quoi que ce soit pouvant expliquer ces phrases. Toutefois, il ne trouva aucune réponse et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Les heures passèrent dans le silence apaisant de la 4ème division, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant ne retentisse aux quatre coins du Seireitei. Réveillé en sursauts, le Vizard fut dégoûté de ne pas trouver le corps désirable de son amant endormi à ses côtés. Toutefois, lorsqu'il reconnut le son acéré qui résonnait de toutes parts, il sentit la réalité le rattraper violemment. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la situation venait d'empirer considérablement car l'usage de cette sirène n'avait qu'une seule signification : le Seireitei était désormais en état d'urgence.

Traversant à toute vitesse le centre de soins afin de rejoindre la 1ère division, il croisa plusieurs shinigamis se préparant à accueillir de nouveaux blessés. Arrivant au niveau d'Unohana dont le visage était fermé d'inquiétude, il voulut l'interroger lorsqu'une première civière passa la porte centrale. Posant les yeux sur la victime presque méconnaissable, Shinji sentit la tension de la pièce grimper d'un cran lorsqu'il la reconnut enfin.

_ M... Mayuri ?!

* * *

Fini ^^

En espérant que çà vous a plu! :3

Review? *petits yeux de chaton*

A très bientôt pour la suite, juste après le prochain chapitre de "Seireitei High School" ^^


End file.
